


Back Tracking Time

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, au time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: There is no way Felicity and Oliver could just remain in the Paradise dimension and not find a way back home. Oliver’s been waiting for his partner as he believes in her. Like she says their love is bigger than the freaking universe. Now home they find themselves in a time disturbance. Thrown back into the past but not in their original older bodies. They’re kids. Stuck in 2013.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 212
Kudos: 192





	1. Dead to Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This story jumps to the episode Dead To Rights 1.16
> 
> Synopsis for those who don’t remember that episode clearly:
> 
> Oliver and John learn that Deadshot is still alive and his next target is Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm invites Tommy to attend a benefit honoring Malcolm for his work with Starling City but Tommy refuses to attend. Oliver encourages his friend to mend his relationship with his father while he can. Meanwhile, Oliver struggles to balance his new relationship with McKenna and his duties as the Hood.
> 
> Clearly after the grownup versions meet the Olicity young pair things in their past change dramatically. 
> 
> This story is brewing in my head, and I can’t fight it. It only prolongs me from continuing my other stories so here it is…

Oliver shaking his head as the reality of the situation dawns on him. He’d think he’d be used to all the craziness his life has endured but nope. He is still stunned at what just happened.

Time disturbance. Not just time travel. Oh no! It couldn’t have been that easy.

His partner, the love of his life is still unconscious beside him. He can tell right at this very second their appearances have altered heavily from what they were mere moments ago.

“Ouch!” A very young feminine voice says beside him. “Um, what just happened?” A second later, “Where is my glasses?”

“We aren’t in Kansas any…”

“What?”

“I mean we aren’t in Star City 2020 anymore.”

“My mind is all fuzzy. I can swear that my eyes are deceiving me.” She’s looking down at her petite fingers. They almost look like kid fingers. Raising her hands, “Do my hands look smaller?”

“Everything about us is smaller.”

“Huh? Oliver, you’re not making…” She stops as Oliver places her glasses in her hands. The moment she has them on she makes a startled cry, “You look like a kid.”

“You’re not fairing much better. Mon petit amour.” He can’t help but smile to her rolling of eyes.

“This can’t be happening. I just got you back.” As happy as Felicity was to find Oliver in the Paradise Dimension, she missed her kids. She wasn’t going to let someone like the Monitor or anyone else keep them from getting their family back.

If Oliver was able to reset some time and space, Felicity was hellbent in setting some wrongs right again.

People who were gifted by how good-hearted Oliver is got to benefit from his kindness. She had to endure his loss. As they old saying goes… Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. No one is angrier than a woman who has been rejected or in her case… Her love was forfeited as the hero had to suffer watching his family from a distance.

“At least our daughter is safe with our moms.”

“Mia! She needs us.” Felicity is up from the ground she recently stood up from. Taking in the interior which looks familiar. “Are we in the bunker?”

“It would seem so. I did some looking around. I didn’t go too far, not while you were unconscious.”

“Why are we here?”

“I don’t know.” He really doesn’t. Being back in Star City just days after crisis happened. Enough to keep the people who Oliver loved from perishing as they were now amongst them. Elapsing time that brought a certain ring to a man he called brother. Things were slightly different as Oliver didn’t waste time with one of the biggest regrets after coming home. Wasting no time in telling the woman now stranded in the past with him as kids in how much she meant to him. “Are you sure you didn’t poke…” Seeing her little figure standing there with uncanny attitude. Hands on hips. Again, he can’t stop himself from laughing.

“Poke. You think I caused this?” She doesn’t give him much time to answer, “Oh no. Whoever messed with us is forever on my shit list.”

He wants to make a joke about poop, that would be something a boy his age would probably point out. He thinks. Well it’s something their son William would mention so he bites his lip. Little Felicity is no joke. Its actually adorable how her glasses kind of overtake her face.

“Honey, something must have happened to trigger this.”

“Oliver, the last thing I was talking about with Lyla was how I entered the team officially after your mother shot you.”

“Oh.”

“What?” she says alarmed.

“My last remark was about William and wondering what it be like to… oh no… did I…” At last he recalls before he met up with Felicity in the kitchen where they were taken from was talking to John and Tommy about being around the age of his son.

“Oliver, spill it!” Felicity can tell Oliver’s is onto something. Even with his boyish features she can still read him.

“Our ages may be on me but you’re the one who has chosen the year we are in. I inadvertently caused us to be kids?”

“That would suggest that we are in the year 2013.”

Oliver doesn’t want to say it hoping he is wrong, but the bunker isn’t up to date. That means Sabastian Blood is still alive. It means a lot of things like… like the undertaking hasn’t happened. He thinks that they are just in the timeline after he was shot by his mom. “We need to get out of here. Make it to the foundry. That will be the safest place for us to come up with a plan.”

With a small pout that just makes her become even more adorable if that is possible and he means to just give her a small smile as he listens to her whiny comment, “The foundry? Oh no… I hope it’s after I updated the internet.” His smile grows as she starts to moan about not having sensible shoes.

* * *

Dog barking in the distance.

“Ahh! Ow!” Felicity hits the mat.

“Now the trick is to keep your weight evenly distributed.”

“I thought the trick was to avoid getting into fights.”

“Yeah, well, Starling City's not the kind of place where you can talk your way out of trouble. Besides, if you're going to be working with us, I'll sleep a lot easier knowing that you can handle yourself... At least a little bit.”

Footsteps on stairs.

Diggle asks Oliver, “How'd it go?”

“Badly for him.”

“Who's him?”

“An assassin for hire with an affinity for knives. His name was Guillermo Barrera.”

“Was?” Felicity asks. Oliver is busy going to his book and scratching a name off the list.

John continues, “So, we can't ask him about his intended target?”

“No. Which is why I need you to hack his phone.” Oliver holding up a phone towards Felicity. “Barrera's world class. He kills high profile targets. And whatever job he was hired for isn't finished. We need to figure out who he was here to kill, and fast. They are probably still in danger. Ok? Yeah. I have to meet McKenna.”

John holding a smirk, “Good thing she didn't meet you at the heliport. May not be a good idea to fall for the cop that's hunting you down.”

“Well, it's slim pickings for us vigilantes.”  
  


* * *

Two kids heading towards Queen Steel Factory. Kids around these parts are very uncommon especially after dark.

“I know I’m here.” Felicity pointing to her mini. “I miss that car.”

“I barely fit in that tuna can.”

“That is what seems to happen to goliaths.” Giving him a look, “Anyways you’d fit now.”

He huffs, “Seriously Felicity, are you going to continue on small jokes? The whole hike here…”

“Sorry, it was either jokes or me whining because my feet hurt. I’m hungry, and being small means there is a lot more steps to reach a destination.”

“I know. We are about to adventure to were we are both familiar. The Hood isn’t kid friendly.”

“You think you’d arrow a kid. Come on…”

“No, I doubt I’d arrow a child but I know I’d be very moody.”

“And you think the older me would what? Grab our cherry cheeks?” She sways her head no, “Older me has no clue about kids. Other than being one once.”

“Well at least we’ll have John. He’s a lot more mature than us.”

Felicity finally laughs as they reach the side door. “Metaphorically so true.”

“Here we go. Ready?”

“Sure. The look on ours faces will be so worth it.”

Oliver smiles. He isn’t even going to argue against that.


	2. Bathroom talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are now in Verdant. They get to meet a part of OTA but the truth is yet to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I really wanted to have this story written and posted as fast as possible... so what happens? This story and the one I was working on in the same time frame Helpless Wrecked. They are corrupted files. I checked online how to fix it and even got a recovery tool but alas I lost all that work, I really liked how HW turned out, especially with the triplets accident, now I will have to rewrite it and I feel it will lose that magic :( So no update to chapter 35. 
> 
> Anyways I redid this one and a little bit of the humor I previously wrote didn't push back on the second rewrite. I had this humorous sweet innocent kiss scene between the young Oliver and Felicity and it was awkward because their kids. They agreed to only pecks to the cheek until their back to being adults. If I can... I'd try to see if I can write that scene in again.

Oliver is ready to enter when it dawns on him, they don’t have a plan. It’s one thing to surprise another version of them but another to inflict a certain pain to themselves. Sensing Felicity’s excitement beside him. He doesn’t know if he should be worried. So far, he’s a lot more carefree yet experience has taught him a thing or two on knowing what he’s about to encounter.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to open the door?” Her voice a little squeaky and he realizes… If that will be little Mia’s voice in a few years’ time. He’s trying to remember segments of his baby girl being raised from his dreams. Seeing his precious daughter grow up without him. What a double edge sword the whole vigilante turned hero that becomes a father having to sacrifice more than possibly imagined. “Oll-lee-ver?”

He shakes his head, “Hmm?”

“Where did you go?”

“Sorry, guess being a kid has really added some weirdness to the whole thing.”

“I guess.” She simply states keeping from telling him that it really is super weird. Her emotions are the same. She loves this man… who happens to be a boy, but she doesn’t feel any strong hormonal feelings for him which is something she’s trying not to stress about. She is a kid after all. Puberty is a few years away. “Are we going in?”

“Sh. Someone is coming.” He grabs her by the arm and drags her behind the closest dumpster placing his hand over her mouth.

The side door opens, and Oliver Queen exits swiftly heading to his bike. Once the man’s helmet is on. He peels out of the parking lot in a quick fashion.

Oliver moves his hand quickly away from his wife. “Ow.” She bit him.

“Momma once said boys’ hands are never clean.”

“Seriously Felicity?” He’s holding his hand while glaring at her.

“Weren’t you the one flipping and skipping all the way here?” The man… now presently still four years older than her was so happy inspecting what his body can handle as he showcased some parkour moves. “Never mind that you peed just outside those gates.” Not saying how jealous she is that he can pee standing up.

He tilts his head observing her for a second, “You need to pee?” Her nod brings back his smile, “Okay let’s get you to the ladies’ room.”

Between the two of them it is easy to get into Verdant. Especially that taller Felicity hasn’t completely upgraded everything to do with her new nighttime job.

“So, what were you in a hurry to get to?”

Shrugging there has been few times he’s peeled out like that in his civilian identity and not as the vigilante “Nothing important.” He’s hoping it’s not the one time where he’s meeting up with an ex and going to have an awkward dinner with his best friend and complicated ex.

“You left in a hurry. I’m trying to pinpoint it.” It looks like she’s chewing her tongue before she continues, “There has been so many times I’ve watched you walk away towards that bike of yours.”

“Mostly in my leathers?”

“Well not going to deny… you know? I didn’t mind the view.”

“Right. Just like me with your form fitting dresses.”

“Glad you noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed.” They reach the restroom, “If it would be okay, I can go in with you, like to wash my nasty hands.”

“I don’t know. You’ll hear me tinkle.” That gets a strange look thrown at her. “I know it’s weird but the whole scenario is...”

“It’s a three-stall bathroom.” He turns to see that the men’s bathroom is a few feet away. He doesn’t want to be far away from her. “What if I turn the water on and drown out any noises?”

She shrugs and enters the bathroom she’s used many times in the past.

“Fine, come on.”

* * *

“All the algorithms are in place. Nothing more to do tonight.” Felicity grabs her purse and jacket.

“Alright, let me walk you out.”

Giving the man a smile, “Sure but first I need to use the restroom.”

“That sound like a good plan. So do I.”

“Felicity? Are you still peeing?” When he doesn’t hear an answer. Shutting the valve to the sink. “Felicity?”

“No. I haven’t peed.” Says a frustrated girl. “Its just…” A large sigh, “Feels like I’m going to fall inside this toilet.”

“I doubt that will happen.” He knocks on her door. “Do you need help?” He doesn’t know how he’d help even as those words leave his lips.

“What if the water splashes? It’s so gross Oliver.”

Now he has no answer to that. Public toilet water. As much as he wants to lie and say it’ll be fine. Even he thinks the whole splashing thing is gross.

“You need to tinkle. What if I grab some paper towels and water them down? Give it to you to clean up.”

“Okay. Better than nothing.”

He walks back to the paper towel dispenser and pulls on it to get a few sheets. Going back to turning the water on.

John stops Felicity as he pulls out his pistol.

“John?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Sounds like running water.”

“No one is supposed to be here.” Giving her a certain stare, “Wait here.” Moving to where the noise is coming from.

Entering the woman’s bathroom slowly as his gun is drawn. He turns a small corner and is surprised as he calls out, “Freeze!”

Oliver turns to him as the paper towels he’s holding begins dripping water on the floor.

“What are you doing here? Were closed? Actually, you’re a child. Where is your mother?” John lowers his weapon enough to not be seen as a total threat. “Answer me kid!”

At that right moment they hear some urination taking place. John looks at the bathroom stall thinking a woman will emerge soon. The questions forming on John’s mind as he takes in the boy before him.

“Why are those paper towels damp?” John wants to move a take those dripping sheets of paper from the kid but he doesn’t know if the woman in the stall is a threat.

“For my wife.” He just loves saying ‘my wife’ He then continues looking at the large stature of a man, “My wife would like to feel clean, is that okay with you John?”

“Wife.” John rolls his eyes at that but asks, “Have we met?”

“We have. Just not going to do any more talking until you put that gun away.”

“There is a gun?” A little girl’s squeaky voice is heard coming from the occupied stall.

“Another kid?” John replaces his weapon and moves to open the stall which is locked. “You need to open up.”

“No. No boys allowed.”

“Are you serious?” Glaring at the boy, “Is she serious?”

“Who is serious?” Another new voice appears as Felicity enters the bathroom since John hasn’t come out and no gunshots have occurred. “Oh my gosh, there is a boy in this bathroom.”

“Felicity, I told you to stay in the hallway.”

“John, as much as I respect you. I need to pee.” Looking at the boy who’ll probably reaches her bust line in height, “Can you take this boy to use the men’s room. We can then ask the hard questions after.”

“Felicity?”

She gives him a look that says he’s just a boy.

“Fine, there is a girl in the middle stall. Hope you can deal with her.”

Oliver observing the interaction between the adults. He shouldn’t be amazed but he is. Felicity from the start has run the show. “Wow, you have always been the boss.” He says it to both Felicitys.

“Honey, don’t sweat it. I’ve known that a lot longer than you.”

The adult version just gives him a confused expression.

“Come on kid, let’s leave the ladies to do their thing.” Oliver moves back to shut the faucet as he rings the extra water out from the paper towels.

Handing them to the older looking woman, “Can you make sure she’s fine. Public toilets and all.”

Felicity takes the damp paper from the boy with a smile, “Sure, I’ll take care of your sister.”

“Wife. She’s my wife.”

“Okay.” Felicity gives John a look before replying with mirth, “Sure I’ll make sure your lovely bride is cared for.”

“That’s good because I like to clean myself now. Please!” That has the males leave the room.

As John looks at the boy standing in the corner as he relieves himself. Believing the boy won’t run not without his sister at least.

“How did you get in?”

“I turned a knob.” Oliver rotates his hand to display how to open a door.

Zipping his pants back up John walks back to the boy.

Oliver calculating what would be best to say now and not make more drama. Noticing the man before him is just going to grab him and start the whole interrogation maybe Felicity has a point with the whole nasty comment as Oliver quips, “Don’t forget the wash your hands part.”

“Right.” John can tell this boy is a wise guy. So far, no straight answers. “Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Sure, it’s Oliver.”

“Do you have a last name?”

“I do but I’m not having this conversation in the men’s room.”

John bites his tongue. This kid is already getting under his skin. Also, there is something strange happening. He just has a gut feeling.

“Come on. Let’s meet up with Felicity and your beloved.”

Oliver just shoots the man a smile. He is finding all this to be a hoot. He shouldn’t. He’s stuck in the past. Yet, a huge smile graces his face. He and Felicity may have left the Paradise Dimension but it created an everlasting immortality. Not a bad price for now. The only problem will be in the future as people they love will grow older and eventually leave them. That is a bridge they’ll need to deal with in the future.

“Do you need any help?” Felicity asks the child in the stall.

“Nope. I mean no thank you.” The little voice is happy to take the damp papers. “I’m fine.”

“Just don’t flush these papers, okay?”

That gets the girl to let out a little giggle. Felicity knows not to clog the bathroom toilet but to her a younger yet big girl body of herself is telling her something she knows to well.

“I promise.”

As both are now flushing the door to each stall opens. The little girl walks quickly to the trash bin. The older version walks to straight to one of the sinks but keeps an eye on the girl. She’s actually adorable. Long ash brown hair in a braid. Glasses that take half her little face. Her mid-length cutesy dress. Though the girl is wearing pumps that seems too high for a child. Her mother must really be pushing for beauty. Not something she could ever due to her own daughter if she ever has one.

“I’m Felicity Smoak by the way. What’s your name?”

“Same. Felicity.”

That makes the woman stop washing and ready to dry her hands. They share a first name, “Well… Small world.”

Little Felicity just goes to grab for more industrial paper towels as having a little trouble pulling paper out.

“Here let me help you.” Before the child can say anything, Felicity pulls some paper out and hands it over. “Where’s your parents?”

“Probably the same place yours is.”

Felicity makes a huff sound. Doubt that is true. Her mom’s in Vegas and she has no clue where her father is.

“Wait, Felicity let me fix your dress.” The back of the little girl’s dress isn’t fully even.

“I’m a big girl I really don’t need your help.” Tugging at the hem of the dress so its back to being neatly straightened. The girl twirls to make sure everything fine.

It has the woman wondering where these kids came from, “Did you and your brother run away?”

That has little Felicity bringing her left hand up in the air. “He isn’t my brother. That would be so gross. He is my husband. I’ll really like to see him now.” She walks towards a door to leave the bathroom. Being caught in the lavatory took some fun away from surprising her bigger self. The need to correct her older self is there but she wants to do it by her husband’s side. “Do you have any snacks?”

“You’re hungry?”

Avidly nodding “Starving.” She doesn’t think there is any downstairs yet not this early into her vigilante lifestyle. “We walked from downtown here. These shoes weren’t meant for walking.”

“Then why…”

It takes little Felicity to make a whiny sound, “When I woke up this morning… Short story they matched my dress. Long story… Didn’t think 2013 would be a destination.”

Looking at the little girl who keeps puzzling her in a way she can’t understand, “I don’t understand.” She really doesn’t but in the same regards this little girl seems familiar.

“I doubt that is going to change.” Pulling the door as far back as she can her body slides out from the ladies’ room.

Right behind her is the taller Felicity who pulls the door to fully open to let herself out. “John?”

With his name spoken the man emerges from the bar area, “Felicity, we are at the bar.”

The two kids run into each other’s arms.

“Hi.”

“I missed you.”

“Always miss you.” Oliver takes his wife’s hand, “Feeling better?”

“Still hungry but sure I don’t feel like I’m going to explode.”

“John, we should order some food.”

“Felicity, a minute please?” He walks to the corner to talk to her making sure to keep his eyes on the two kids.

“We should call the police.”

“If that is the case. We should call Oliver first. This is his club and if the authorities are coming.”

“Fine you are right. Keep an eye on the kids. I’ll check with Oliver.”

“So, what do you think they’re talking about?” Felicity looking at the bar stool she isn’t planning on climbing.

“Either calling the police or my doppelganger.”

“If you weren’t a vigilante, I’d say they’d bypass you but Verdant is a front for our activities.”

“While John is occupied, I think we should head downstairs.”

“Right. At least we both know these codes. Good times.”

“Come on.” Oliver holds his wife’s hand as they trek over to the basement door. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen this place. The place we fell in love.”

“Brooding, unrequited passion, sweat, blood, and tears.”

“Sounds like the making of a good love story.”

They hear the other adults calling out to them. Paying no mind as the right combo is pressed and the two young versions of Oliver and Felicity head down the metal staircase. Oh, they know they’ll have company soon. The prolonged introductions are about to commence.


	3. Birthday Date Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of young Oliver and Felicity getting under John Diggle's skin. The taller Oliver is having dinner at his best friend's girlfriend's place. Things progress but no truths are discovered. Not yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I rewrote the kiss scene. It doesn't have the humor from the first rewrite but I didn't dislike it so its added to this chapter.

After Malcolm Merlyn left. Oliver can tell his best friend is a lot more reserved. Still trying to enjoy his birthday dinner. Tommy has had a rocky relationship with his dad since his mother died. Oliver sighs as he can’t be that better friend when so much is going on in his own life. That when his phone goes off… Tommy makes a joke that has Oliver shaking his head at the absurdity as he sees its John Diggle calling.

Oliver glances at his date and then at his two friends. “Sorry, I need to take this.”

Tommy nodding as if that is the new normal with Oliver since he’s been back a few months, “Sure, I can entertain two beautiful ladies in the meantime.”

Oliver just nods and words a simple thank you. Walking into the entryway to take the call.

“Sorry Oliver, we have a small situation.”

“Dig, I’m on a date. Can this be dealt with tomorrow?”

“We have two trespassers. They’re kids but… Shit their heading down into the foundry.”

“What do you mean their heading to the foundry? Dig what is going on?”

John is calling out to the kids as he still talking to Oliver, “My initial call was to tell you about calling the cops on these young kids but…”

“But what?”

“There is something off about all this.”

“Alright don’t call the cops. If they know about us… This is serious. Detain them for a while.”

“Detain them?”

“Maybe they’re hungry. I don’t know. Just keep these kids from leaving. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Getting to the landing it takes both of them to turn the lights on. The adults seem to be coming up with a plan upstairs leaving the kids to have a longer moment to themselves.

Oliver taking a look at the place that holds so many memories. He senses Felicity beside him taking in the sentimental nature of their shared past. A place that birthed heroes.

“It so weird being down here.” She’s turns to him, “It’s dingy.”

“Yea, it is.”

“It was such a good idea to invest in good ventilation in the bunker.” She goes on as he’s moving directly in front of her. “Lesson learned since you lived down here for a while.”

He tucks a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Remembering how he came to live down here for awhile but how Felicity tried to make it a little homier. A bed. A potted plant. No matter what. She was always there. God, he loves this woman.

“What?” Her magnified eyes due to the glasses showing off those pretty blues of hers are just so stunning. “Is there something on my face?” She’s begins to move her hand to her lovely face.

“No, it’s just these glasses really magnify your eyes.” Oliver gives her a sweet smile, “You have really pretty eyes.” Being this close he goes in for a kiss. A kiss they have done a million and one times. Lips touch and they pull back just as the intensity they’re expecting doesn’t happen. It’s basically awkward. Not something that is usual for them. Pulling back. Deep loving eyes still shining brightly for the other.

Just not that spark. No spark at all.

“Well that happened.”

“It did. Guess being kids really has its drawbacks.” Being sucked into the memories doesn’t change their circumstances.

Sighing as she pats his cheek, “There are a lot of memories down here. Still love you very, very much.”

Pecking her cheek, it’s the closest to affection he can comfortably show, “Love you too.”

Felicity checks to see if the adult’s upstairs are done debating, Walking deeper into the lair. “Did you see what I was wearing?” The tall sassy woman upstairs has on workout clothes. Those are new. That means that today concedes with Oliver’s best-friend’s birthday.

He doesn’t know if answering will get him into trouble, “Is that a trick question?”

Felicity sways her head, “No. Why would you… Oliver?” She gives him a give me a break look, “Checking me out wouldn’t offend me. That’s me. Felicity Smoak. I was wearing workout clothes.”

“I wasn’t checking her out.” He has this innocent look and it tells her that his eyes aren’t wavering around, “But I noticed the workout clothes. On the nights I was off doing things as Oliver Queen you and Dig did basic defense stuff.”

“Yep, and this is probably the only time speaking of ourselves in the 3rd person isn’t as weird.”

Oliver rolls his eyes, but their privacy has come to an end as John Diggle and Felicity Smoak are about to make their appearance.

“Remember Felicity, we need to be a unified unit.”

“I know John. Until we know who they are. They're a threat.” She nods to that look John holds as he isn’t buying her stance. “Though they’re cute kids. How much trouble can two cuties create?”

“I don’t want to know. Or find out.”

“John, after you pointed out that these two could be tools for the SCPD. Which I honestly still disagree with.”

“Then explain how they know us?”

“We won’t find out until we talk to them.”

“Fine.” John stares at the hallway that those two entered. Hearing the door open and close has left a lot of questions that only these two can answer. “I may need to frisk them. Check for wires.”

“Really?” Felicity shakes her head. “I doubt the SCPD would let young kids wondering around unescorted with us criminals this long.”

“Guess we should find out what they’re doing.” He nods to the hallway.

“Sure, and also find out what they’ll like to eat. Oliver is right about feeding them.”

“Felicity!”

“No. John! We will feed those two kids because we both know it’s the right thing to do.” She then pokes him with her elbow, “I’m hungry too. Didn’t think I’d still be at Verdant. I was planning on stretching out on my sofa allowing my poor muscles to ease into a goodnight's sleep.”

John sighs as this woman has a way of making him shake his head. Yet can’t argue against her case. “Fine. But…” He makes it a point, “We find out more about them.”

“Agreed.”

“Now I suppose I can be the bad cop. Just follow along. Okay?”

Felicity just nods as they begin their way to get answers.

The kids just hear the door open and footsteps coming down the metal staircase. The questioning begins immediately.

“You two have a lot to explain. Like how you know the combination?” John doesn’t look like he can be persuaded to not have some answers.

Little Felicity pipes up, “I’m good with technology. There really isn’t a lock that stays inaccessible with the right tools.” She taps her head.

That has older Felicity taking an interest with a slight huff, “How did you find this place?” The woman gets closer even with John trying to keep her a distance from the perceived threat.

“What Felicity is asking is why have you taken an interest in the vigilante?”

Oliver beholding his wife. The whole vibe of bad cop good cop is beginning to play out and Oliver just wants to laugh at the absurdity. Squaring his shoulders Oliver speaks, “Mr. Diggle as much as you’re about to play the bad cop and Ms. Smoak here being the cute cop. My wife and I are hungry. It’s been a long day. I promise to answer questions. We’ll wait for Mr. Queen, so we only have to do this once.”

John not really impressed with this boy’s answer. “Oliver is unable to come quickly…”

“He’s on date?” The little girl blurts out. After a few weirded-out glances by her tall self and the man whose build is just as huge no matter what size she happens to be. “It’s Tommy’s birthday.”

No one confirms the girl’s gossip.

With no one denying her remarks it gets little Felicity to bring her arms up as she does a tiny dance, “Oliver is on a date? Isn’t he? I bet…” She walks closer to where the computers are, “I’m right!” Pointing to where a cellphone is suspended in the air, “This is Guillermo Barrera’s phone.” She can’t help but make a fist bump. “I knew it. He’s on a date. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Oliver grimaces to how enthusiastic his wife is. “Please don’t dance. It’s really weird that you’d be alright with it.”

“Come on honey, you’re my best friend. We were friends before anything else. Mckenna Hall is one of the good ones. At least she is a good guy.”

John disturbs them, “How do you know McKenna Hall? Are you children of some SCPD cop?” He is now fed up by these answer-invading kids.

Neither kid responds.

Not until Felicity who is twirling around in giddiness speaks up again, “I want Chinese. I’ll have what Ms. Smoak would usually eat. We share the same taste buds.” She doesn't need to be a genius to know John and her grown-up self would never hurt kids. "I know her impeccable taste never gets warped liking stuff like kale..." Hearing a small boyish groan, "Not that you should keep from eating some of those greens. You know because there healthy." The girl nods vehemently at her own words. Even if she hates certain veggies that her husband incorporates in his dishes. He always seems to make their dinners savory.

Felicity has been observing the kids. Their comfortable in their surroundings. The enigma of these two have yet to raise any internal red flags. Putting aside briefly that these kids are a mystery. She hates those and solving the puzzle before her should take center stage. She just feels drawn to them. If she didn’t know any better, she would wonder if her parents had another child? That’s insane? Right?

It doesn’t help place how the boy is a part of this. How do they know who they are?

Its time Felicity adds to the conversation, “That’s a strange thing to say. How do you know what I like to eat?”

The man before Oliver really doesn’t seem to enjoy this as much as he does if the tone used by John is any indicator, “Felicity has a point. How do you know so much about us?”

Oliver deciding to be a pain in John’s ass, “Now that we have the ladies' meals down, I’d like a mix between what the Hood usually gets minus…” Making a disgusting face, “So much veggies.” He winks at his girl, “And add some cheesy fried stuff.”

That gets his wife to clap happily, “Hmm. I love me some of that too.”

Oliver smiles. His dimples exposed he really loves this woman. He doesn’t care that he has an audience even though being soft on his wife with her adult mirror image watching is weird. In his heart he loves her too. He loves everything about Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen.

Dinner has unwound. Tommy is speaking to Oliver as they can hear the ladies shop talk in the dining room.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Hey bud, I couldn’t fathom being anywhere else.”

“You know…” Tommy turns around to a console and opens the draw up. “I took this from storage. I though today was one of those days...” He hands his best friend a picture frame. “That’s us when we went to that game with your dad.”

Oliver looking at a picture of the two of them. Photo taken by his father. “Wow, this is an oldie.”

“We were about twelve. Well it was my birthday so I was twelve…” He doesn’t finish the sentence because they both know Oliver’s birthday is a few months away.

Oliver scrutinizing the photo, “We had fun. It was a good time.”

“Thanks man, you being here really helps.”

“Like I said, no place I’d rather be.” Both men are disturbed as their ladies get their attention. “Or I should say. It’s late and McKenna and I really don’t need to be here for that other special birthday gift.”

“Oliver!” The ladies exclaim.

“Okay, okay. Goodnight Tommy, Laurel.”

As they head out Oliver walks McKenna to her car. They say their goodbyes and Oliver is off to handle some business at Verdant.


	4. John 'Meanie' Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Oliver Queen to show up. The kids are still invading speaking the truth. Last chapter that the kids are able to evade John Diggle who is being more authoritative to them and Felicity Smoak who is going along with the weirdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no update to Helplessly Wrecked or any others. just haven't played with them. "Sorry!" :(
> 
> Though I have watched Disney channel a lot the last few days and seen Upside Down Magic three times. (there is no kids in this household) I adore the little girl who turns into a cat/dragon and etc... She is my hero. LOL

John Diggle feels a little triumphant in getting the kids upstairs with his ultimate message. ‘Food will only be eaten away from the foundry.’

Recalling Felicity’s little stomps up the staircase. Her exasperation showing. Very protective of her playmate pseudo spouse. John would smile if it wasn’t so concerning. Being privy to her math hullabaloo as she’s counting off dates and settling on being age six, but probably seven. Telling the boy, he is eleven because Tommy’s birthday is in February and she’ll be eight years old in July. Then a sadness comes over her as she mumbles but John catches it… that’s when her daddy leaves her sometime in her seven years of life. Watching how the boy takes her information as factual like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Even so that isn’t the reason she climbs the steps in a very livid manner.

Before he deposits Oliver down on the barstool. He hears the little girl babbling how mean he is just behind him. Felicity Smoak is just behind the girl. The woman he has known for a bit of time is quiet. Which he thinks is strange.

“You sit here. You leave this stool I will pick you up again.” He tells Oliver not letting this kid have the authority in this group. John now focusing on the spitfire child giving him a deep dark stare. “As for you. Come here and I will…”

“No way.” She shakes her head no. “I thought you were supposed to be a nice man?” She turns to her adult self, “Please help me up?” Pointing to the stool next to Oliver. “Pretty please?”

Saved by the Chinese deliveryman. He still desires to show authority, “Place her up on a barstool while I get the food.”

“Sure.” Felicity says keeping from smirking because the man has been on a roll to show conviction. The kids are really proving how weak they are as adults. Especially these kids that know their buttons.

With John busy handling the delivery guy. It gives the kids a few minutes alone with the seven-year difference between young Felicity and her counterpart, Felicity Smoak.

“He really isn’t a meanie like you said.”

Oliver answers her, “We know. He’s really a nice guy.” Not wanting to weird out his future wife to much especially not until his own version is here. “His just protective, right?”

“I guess that’s the truth.” She’ll like to mention John has a nephew he adores but that is extra information she shouldn’t supply. John Diggle is protective of his family.

“I still think he has a mean streak.” Little Felicity states not caring how either of them disagree, “He sometimes says family matters but he wasn’t there for mine.”

“Felicity?” Oliver says quietly, “He meant well.”

She shrugs. Being a kid is proving that she is freer than she’s been in a while. All her feelings are intact. No question there. What she’s finding out in small doses. Felicity has always been a science thinker. Its just a hypothesis right now. She is about six years old and everyday back when she really was a child. She was happy. Her parents were intact. She was the apple in her dad’s eye. Since he left. Anger, resentment, and proving her worth became a priority that is until another speed bump had her being just good enough in many regards. Things are starting to click. Felicity Smoak-Queen still doesn’t like mysteries but being in the past with her husband there is a lesson to be learned.

“It’s the truth Oliver. Apologizes aside. It still hurts.”

The boy nods. It seems both John and him have hurt her in so many ways. He checks on the 2013 version of Felicity and she looks so… She’s just so wrapped in their younger versions.

Oliver asks, “What does Ms. Smoak think of us?”

A light chuckle. Felicity like John would like to know who they are.

“I think you two are adorable. Though…” She’s trying to think of the right words. Unlike when she’s with Oliver and her babbles become embarrassing. In front of kids her filter is working out better. They’re kids some innuendos are so not suitable for their ears. “Aren’t you two kind of young to be in love?”

That has both kids looking at each other.

Continuing on, “Not that love is a bad thing. One day both of you will find your true calling.” Felicity can’t help but be honest with these two. Its as if their peering into her soul.

“Ms. Smoak?” Oliver calls out.

“Yes?”

Taking his Felicity’s hand, “When you find the right one.”

“It’s worth the fight.” Supplies a little girl who is happy being with Oliver no matter where they are. “You’ll understand. Maybe not now but in your own time.”

“You two sound like some old romantics tv reviewers. That is sweet but just not… Hate to say it, but not possible.” She hears the kids pfft her words as rubbish but she stands by those words. She doesn’t put stock in ever falling in love. In fact, she places it on herself. Helping the vigilante is opening up a passion she once snuffed out in college. “Finding that one person. It is not realistic.”

“You really believe that?” Oliver asks and he glances back at his wife. He’s getting a new understanding. One where Felicity Smoak is open about her feelings. He’s always knows she been attracted to him but it took time and much tribulation for them to come together. They don’t speak much about themselves before the Hood times. They get little specks of data about growing up. He feels maybe he should have asked more about Cooper and her days at MIT but just like his partying days. Things just have always been unsaid. “Do you think you’ll ever fall in love?”

“Wow, this is getting a little deep. I’m supposed to be inquiring about you two not the other way around.”

Just as one of the kids is about to speak, they all hear John coming back their way.

A patterned Diggle look, “Glad you two.” Giving the two kids seated on the barstools that barely are able to reach the actual bar. “Are still sitting.” His voice now of amusement, “Thought I’d have to tie one of you down.”

Felicity says under her breathe even though everyone can hear, “Meanie.”

“Like I said, downstairs is too dangerous.” He already went on before about exposing how dangerous it was for kids to be in a highly unsafe place. Pointing out sharp tools the Hood uses. Arguments were made but he put his foot down. “We’ll actually eat upstairs in the office there is an actually table both of you can reach.”

Stepping away to get food had John regroup his wits. Now watching the hard-bargaining child that calls himself Oliver. He is not too sure the kid’s real names are the ones supplied. Even if this Oliver seems to know good amount about Oliver Queen, everything said is coming off as an obsession.

This boy idolizes that man. Not only that. The kid seems to be trying to butter him up. In a few instances John’s had to halt, not wanting to be fooled. Kids don’t belong in the world of vigilantism. He can’t wait until Oliver Queen arrives to handle this mess.

Its about 90 minutes later since receiving John’s summons to return back to Verdant. He’s also had to return his mother’s call after she left a simple voice message asking when he’d be back at home. He seems to be a popular guy tonight.

Now he has two trespassers to handle. In his understanding after John hung up. Is that he is going to be handling kids. Not little people but actual children.

The gated entrance is opened. The man who is known as the Hood has arrived.

John wants to talk to Oliver before anything else.

“Finally, I’ll be right back. Both of you stay were you are.” The little girl pulls out her tongue at the man. “I can see that.”

“No, you can’t.”

The taller Felicity has had to step in a few times as the little feisty girl kept asking John in different creative ways why he is being so disagreeable. “He just assumes you’re doing something since you’ve been giving him eye daggers all during dinner.”

“He doesn’t even think my name is Felicity. I think I know my own name.”

“John and I think you two are interesting kids. We just don’t understand a few things.” Felicity can her Oliver and John talking, “Now that Oliver is here. You both promised to talk.”

Little Oliver finally expressing, “That is true.” He jumps from his spot on the desk he climbed up and made himself comfortable using to eat and sit and lands perfectly. “Can you help Felicity down please?” It’s time for the truth. Even so he makes sure his wife is safely on the floor beside him. “Can you give my wife and I a few seconds, please?” Seeing that she seems hesitant at the request. “I promise. We won’t run off.”

“Okay, you have until Oliver dashes up here to meet you two.” Felicity steps away heading to meet the two men upfront. It’ll be hard to miss two kids coming down the steps so there is no way they’ll escape.

“What’s wrong Oliver?” She gazes at him knowing something is up. “You have that look.”

“Nothing. Really, nothings wrong.” He pulls her into a hug. “We are going to meet a past me that is basically in pain. Everything he does is wrong. No matter how hard he tries things fall apart around…” He takes a long breathe “Me.”

“Oh, yea.” Felicity knows this since he’s come back home to Star… Starling he’s been in a spiral. Living off a notebook. Trust isn’t something he has in spades. He’s a lone wolf. “What do you want to see happen?”

Mentioning what he’d like for himself, “Not be afraid.” After everything he has been through. It is becoming clearer now. He’s a kid. He defiantly knows how he feels. Having a pretty great childhood. There were plenty of bumps but at this age he was content. It feels like it parallels his adult life since his return from what is dubbed Paradise.

“Back then you never seemed to be afraid. I know better now.” Squeezing his hand, “What can we do? It’s not like he is going to believe us.”

“Your right. He probably won’t. But… But we aren’t going to lie.”

“Okay. I’ll follow your lead.”

“Did I ever mention how amazing you are?”

Her laugh contiguous. They’re both laughing now.

Felicity walks upon a question asked by Oliver, “Did you get any information on who the kids are?”

“They are not budging; said they’ll wait for you.” John adds, “I frisked them. Made it seem harmless but they caught on to what I was doing.”

“He is not on the little girl’s favorite list.” Felicity says as John gives her a dead stare. “What? She’s pronounced you Mr. Meangle.”

“You left them alone?”

“They’re upstairs. Not going anywhere.”

John not buying it as he walks closer to the stairs, “Who knows what they want? We can’t lower our defenses.”

“They’re kids.” John is up a few steps it has Felicity turn to Oliver, “Oliver, they’re kids. Don’t scar them for life.”

Oliver gives her an insatiable look, “Then they shouldn’t have been looking into the hood.” He’s beginning his ascent right after John.

“Men! Unbelievable.” Felicity groans as she follows them upward towards the office.

Oliver walks into the room and sees a little girl laying on the leather sofa wiggling her toes into the air. Her giggles apparently being caused by the boy who has his back towards him holding what must be the girl’s shoes.

“I’m Oliver Queen and I want to know exactly why you are here?”

The little boy turns around and the newcomer Oliver gasps. It’s a face he just recently saw in a photograph less than 30 minutes ago. Shaking his head at the impossibility of all this.


	5. young doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen interacts with the young doppelgangers. He isn't fully convinced. They seems very knowledgeable. Yet, its things that they could have easily picked up by listening to their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to all who commented in the last chapter. I thank you. :)
> 
> As always thanks for reading. All grammar is on me.
> 
> Personal notes:  
> Can you believe we are in August already? Hope everyone is fairing well. I've decided to soon welcome another furry love. My Nikki seems so bored. Needing constant petting. I was thinking of putting one of the litter boxes away when the decision came to me. I just hope once it happens they'll bond. We miss Ama.

Oliver walks into the room and sees a little girl laying on the leather sofa wiggling her toes into the air. Her giggles apparently being caused by the boy who has his back towards him holding what must be the girl’s shoes.

“I’m Oliver Queen and I want to know exactly why you are here?”

The little boy turns around and the newcomer Oliver gasps. It’s a face he just recently saw in a photograph less than 30 minutes ago. Shaking his head at the impossibility of all this.

“Do you know the boy?” John asks having caught Oliver being astonished by the youngster.

Turning slightly to talk to John, “He looks familiar.” As his posture moves back to having full scope of the two kids in his office. “Who are you?”

The boy unable to stop himself yawns, “I’m Oliver Jonas Queen and apparently it’s my bedtime.”

A little girl voice speaks out getting a version of the Hood to stare at her, “I’m tired too.”

“You both come into Verdant. Harass my workers…”

“Partners!” Both kids announce at the same time having little Oliver turn to his wife for a high five but she has this grin as she proclaims the word jinx to him.

“Oh no. No Jinxing. We are enough of a bind already.”

Felicity nods slightly as she says in a mournful way, “Sorry. Taking it back. No jinxies!” She does a cute symbol against her body to ward off evil doings.

The adults just look at the display in shock. That is until Oliver presses further, “I asked for a name not some bogus names that are made up. Now what is your name?” He looks directly at the boy expecting a no-nonsense answer.

Little Oliver not appreciating the tone, “Let me pronounce it better in English for you, oh-lee-vehr jo-nas queen se-nee-or added the senior part because I’m older than you.”

“Unbelievable!” Oliver directing Felicity in a firm tone, “Check to see if there have been any recent missing children reports. These kids didn’t appear from thin air.”

“Okay, I’ll call you if I find anything.” Felicity moving to get back into the foundry to look up this information. With how long these kids have been missing from their respective families while with her and John. Their parents might have already started making a missing persons report.

“I don’t appreciate the offhand tone you used with Ms. Smoak just now.”

“Well little Oliver.” Oliver smiles as it seems to have bothered the boy slightly before him, “We aren’t a daycare. Its serious business what we do. If you aren’t going to tell me who you are. Its going to be a very long night for you.”

John Diggle is just standing in the corner with his arms crossed. Neither smiling or frowning. Just there observing the two kids.

“Well I have been through a lot more than just those five years away to be bothered by an interrogation performed by a younger self. All this wasn’t on my bingo card.” Felicity straight up laughs behind him while still comfy on the leather sofa. “Honey?” He turns around towards his wife in concern, “Let’s not lose control and you know?”

That gets Felicity to almost somber up as she doesn’t care who is listening because if Oliver thinks she’ll pee herself then he needs to hear it straight up, “Excuse me? I… Because I may have a small urination incontinence since giving birth to our daughter. Don’t you dare think I will pee anywhere. I lasted until we made it to the ladies’ room. So, I am good. You hear me Oliver Queen? I have total control. No peeing…”

Raising his hand in a surrender motion, “Sorry. I got it. I didn’t really mean anything by it. Sorry baby.”

The taller Oliver is observing John to see if he isn’t the only one blown away by these two kids.

“Oliver, they did mention many times over that they are married to one another. I don’t know if this is some elaborate scheme but you should at least know that.”

“You two are married?”

“Yes!” It is the boy’s firm answer. The girl is just nodding. She’s showing some embarrassment for her outburst.

“Can you tell me what year you are form?”

“About seven years in the future.”

“Oliver, you can’t believe that? That is insane. That would mean time…” John focusing on the kids while he finishes the sentence, “That time travel exists. That is crazy.”

“John, I’ve seen somethings while I was away.” Oliver tells John in front of these two kids, “Not that I truly believe them. It’s farfetched.” Seeing the girl yawn again. It is getting late so he surprises himself in saying this, “They’ll come home with me. Its late and we are all tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“John, I doubt Felicity will find anything so we should call it a night. I’ll take responsibility for these two tonight.”

“They could be a threat?”

Oliver taking in the two. His gut is telling him they’re no immediate threat. “I guess we’ll find out sooner or later. Please tell Felicity we’re calling it a night. I just want to lay down some ground rules with these two.” John doesn’t say a word. Taking a glance at the kids he leaves to do as he was asked.

“If you’re Oliver Queen and this young girl referenced to me as Felicity. Does that name come with a deeper meaning? Like Smoak perhaps?”

The girl answers, “Yes, I’m Felicity Smoak um Queen.”

Oliver looking back at the empty doorway. “Do my partners know?”

Its little Oliver that answers this time, “No, but believe me. Felicity is no dummy. Once it is confirmed you and I are the same she deserves to know too.”

“Its strange that if I didn’t see a picture of my younger self in a photo just before leaving to come here. I wouldn’t be here slightly befuddled but straight out not believing in what John just mentioned. Time travel.”

Felicity finally asks, “You believe us?”

“Worst case scenario this is a hoax. You two are plants to take out my operation.”

“You just started there isn’t much on you. Except the whole killing thing.”

“Right, because if this is true. You know all about it.”

A little voice behind the two males speaks up, “Hey, I’m not chopped liver. I’m in the forefront just like you two. Plus, my younger self and John even though he’s been mean to us this whole time.”

Oliver Queen glances between the two kids but his eyes land on Felicity, “You do prattle on like Ms. Smoak.”

“Why? You don’t like it? Say the truth. It won’t hurt my feelings. Really!”

That makes the boy turn to the man quickly and word out, “Don’t.”

“Oliver I can see you shaking your head let the man say his peace.”

“Honey?”

“The truth. Right Oliver?” She sees her husband somewhat deflate in front of her. She can’t see his face but he looks like he will let the man before them tell her the truth.

Oliver doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to an exchange like this. The boy is supposed to be his older version yet is framed as a child. Seeing the look of panic on the boy’s face. Does he think that he’ll tell Felicity’s child version a truth to hurt her feelings?

“I consider your babbles a unique trait that brings a lightness that is needed at times.”

The girl has her hand on her chin, “That is a very thought out answer.”

“Felicity, I promise since meeting you. There isn’t a moment’s chatter I regret.”

“See that is the truth.” The younger Oliver says verbalizing, “I really did like those gaffes. Its just another reason falling in love with you was easy.”

“Okay. I believe you.” Smiling as a way to showcase she isn’t just saying it, “The two of you.” Yawning, “Mr. Queen, I am ready to be taken to bed.”

Both Olivers raise their eyebrows at the girl’s command.

“She means me.” The younger version states. “Though probably in your bed.”

Driving behind Felicity’s mini. John and Oliver make sure the woman gets home safely. No one in this vehicle would be okay otherwise. John heads up to make sure her home is clear of danger.

“Oh look, Mrs. Fernandes’s cat.” The girl is pointing to the bush near the walkway between where she lived and her neighbor’s place. It has the boy trying to peer over her trying not to notice how Oliver is gazing at him. “Do you see him?”

“No. I bet she’ll bang at your door later asking if you saw him.”

“Probably. She always thought I had a way with Chester. All I did was ever shoo him away.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He really isn’t a pick me up kind of cat. Scared me most nights.”

“No way.”

“I would come home from being with you all night.” She shakes her head, “I didn’t mean it that way.” They weren’t a couple back then. It was a very platonic time.

“You never said anything. I would have made sure Chester wasn’t a bother.”

“We don’t arrow innocent animals.”

The boy rolls his eyes, “It isn’t what I meant but the idea could have crossed my mind if he scared you enough.”

“Oliver!”

“Just saying.” He then notices the other Felicity at the window. “There you are. Safe and sound. We should wave goodnight.” That has the girl already moving her hand in a friendly hand motion. “Hey, you should sign off a goodnight to her too.”

“Okay, both of you settle back down on your seats. I already said my goodnights to Ms. Smoak.”

“Yea, it be weird if you waved.” Felicity is deep in thought for a short moment before she continues, “You’re not the friendliest guy. It would create mix feelings for her.”

Now Oliver turning away from the kids to see Felicity by the window talking to John, “How so?”

“Well right now you’re dating another woman so it’ll be strange to acknowledge me any other way other than associate.”

“I thought we are partners?”

Felicity doesn’t look at the taller Oliver as her eyes search out her Oliver’s and when she sees what she’s looking for she sighs contently. She’ll let her husband speak if he wants to explain. Right now, she’s said enough.

“That’s on the horizon. Like I said before. This operation you have going on is just the beginning.”

There is a pause of time. Oliver’s attention is back at Felicity’s place. He hasn’t been to her place yet. Even so. He can tell it will be a bright and warm place to come home to. The woman is special. He’s already admitted that to himself since the beginning. His concern to protect her grows in increments and now that he finds that there is a future. He’ll ponder about that later.

“I guess a lot of things change in seven years.”

Expecting an answer. Oliver looks away from where John is already walking towards the vehicle. The adult in the car seems to be witnessing how his supposedly younger self is just so preoccupied embracing Felicity in a domestic scene.

Now they begin their adventure to the Queen Mansion. Maybe Oliver will luck out and his mother will be asleep.


	6. Childhood Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go with Oliver Queen to his home and meet Moira. Thea gets a glimpse of kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no notes. But I still want to say hi to all of you. "Hi!"

“Thanks John, I’ve got it from here.”

“Good luck! That is because you are going to need it.” The man deposits the sleeping girl onto Oliver’s arms. The weight almost non-existent.

“Thanks.” Watching as the petite version of himself is already moving towards the front door. “I’ll see you here tomorrow.”

John just takes a glance at both kids. Giving Oliver a headshake of disbelief. “Alright, goodnight.” Nodding in a sympathetic way before getting back into the car. He hopes Oliver knows what he’s gotten himself into.

As soon as John starts to drive off Oliver tells the boy, “Alright, don’t say anything and just go along with any story I supply.”

The now tired boy standing by the door views his counterpart, “Okay, as long as it’s not a lie.”

“What do you mean? You can’t tell my mother the truth.”

“We have been through this secrecy thing once.” Little blue eyes looking back at what essentially is his own eyes laments, “It never really worked out for us. People that we love gets the truth.”

“Are you kidding?” Oliver feels the girl stirring, “That is not an option. If you meet my family stay quiet. Understood?”

“Sure.” The boy is too worn-out to argue. He waits for his foolish self to get the door opened and allow him to enter first. Taking a glance to make sure Felicity is still safely tucked in the man’s arms. No matter how he sees it. It is his arms. Arms that will someday hold his world. He presently hopes to save himself all the wasted time.

A voice calls out, “Oliver is that you?”

Both Olivers stop moving as her footsteps approach them. The moments she sees her son her poise is slightly taken back. Noticing the boy by Oliver’s side as her eyes than roam upward and lands to the girl in her son’s arms.

“Oliver? Should I be aware of something?”

“No. Mom these are some kids of a friend. They just need a place for the night. I’ll explain tomorrow.” He hopes its enough.

“I see.” Moira really not understanding why he didn’t at least call so she could have had a room for them, “You could have called. Its late to now set something up.”

“Its fine. They can stay with me in my room.”

Moira doesn’t like that idea, “Oliver, my dear boy. A grown man with two children in his room doesn’t sound like something that should be encouraged.”

Oliver can only discouragingly whine, “Mom?”

The boy yawns even though he is slightly entertained by how his mother is telling him… well not really him because he’s never had this happen to his past self. Though his mother is handling herself just the way he expected. Reminding him how the gossip world works.

“They’re children.”

Sighing, “I know.”

“Mrs. Queen, I can sleep on the sofa down here.”

That gets the reaction little Oliver wants. His mother stops questioning and begins to show generosity as the matriarch. That is until Felicity stirs. Her eyes taking in his mother.

“Mama Queen.”

Moira Queen doesn’t show that she is stunned but to be called such a thing in her home is not a common practice.

Felicity oblivious of her mother-in-law’s questioning, “Oliver, that’s your mom. Did you say hi to her? I should say something too.”

The boy stays quiet. No wanting to add to any commotion.

Her glasses skewed on her face, but she’s still looks so angelic. “Oliver, let me down. I want to say hi to your momma.” Yawning as she looks at the man who seems to be frozen in place, “Oliver?”

“You’re awake. Why are you awake?”

“I wasn’t sleeping…”

Younger Oliver says what she is saying at the same time but in a lower mocking voice, “I was resting my eyes.” He’s heard that line way to many times not to tease.

Moira is now officially stunned at the scene. First, she didn’t know Oliver had a close friend that had two kids that were comfortable in his presence. Then again, these could be the children of a lover of his. Does that mean the girl he is seeing is their mother or is he back to his womanizing ways? If so, what kind of woman would trust him with her kids?

“Can we all talk about this tomorrow? I’m really sleepy!” Seeing that his wife is somewhat awake, and his mother is in a moment of pondering her son’s intentions with babysitting two kids. He can feel that he is about to doze off and he’d like to be lying down somewhere.

Moira shakes her head. Taking control of the situation. Already leading them up the stairs. Quiet as they all can be not to disturb Thea.

At the top landing Oliver tells his mother, “Mom? I can handle these two from here. Go to bed. We’ll all see you for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Oh hush, Oliver. What do you know of placing children comfortably to sleep?”

That is an open-ended question that could lead to more queries he doesn’t need. He’ll have to go along with his mother’s request. They’re already walking firmly towards his room. The boy stopping close to look like he has no idea where his childhood bedroom is merely a few feet from where he is standing looking back at the adults moving towards him.

“Next room on the left.”

It is the encouragement to walk to the door and have it opened as they approach. Entering the room in the dark. He just walks to the comfy chaise. He’ll like to make sure Felicity is okay, but his eyelids are just so heavy. As he lands on the plush contour of the firm chair. He finally closes his eyes. Out to the world.

Turning of the dimmer setting of illumination. The small group can see the boy already made himself comfortable.

Even as the girl yawns, she needs to check on her man, “Please let me down.” Oliver doesn’t need to be asked twice.

Moira watches for a second longer until she springs into action. Memories of doing things like this when her own children were younger. She places the thoughts of concern to the side. Children that aren’t blood sleeping in her adult son’s room isn’t appropriate.

“Turn your bed down.” Moira says quietly wanting Oliver to prepare his bed for use. “I will go get appropriate wear for the children. Make sure to take the boy’s shoes off.” She leaves the room swiftly.

Felicity moves her shoes from where her Oliver let them slip to the floor before diving onto this long chair. This is the first time in his room. The real room not the one he showed her in Paradise. There is no desire to look around. She just wants to lay beside Oliver and sleep.

Oliver stops Felicity from any plans she’s making. They’ll be sleeping in his bed. Normally they’d be placed in a guest bedroom. This late at night he is making it seem the kids would require his presence to feel safe. He really doesn’t want to lose sight of them. John Diggle’s warning is still very present in his thoughts.

* * *

Little groggy eyes flutter open. The events of yesterday still not fully registering in his mind. That when he sees the sight of himself coming out of the closet. Dressed in his favorite shirt and pair of jeans. He is spooked. It’s weird to see himself like this.

“You’re awake. Good.”

The boy shakes his head as he is recalling the aftermath of yesterday’s occurrences. Letting go of a held groan. “Why couldn’t all this be just a weird dream?”

The other Oliver understanding his childlike equivalent, “Can’t really say my life is mundane.”

“No, but it’ll be nice if just once. I could have a weird dream wake up. Only worry about making sure this one…” He makes sure his wife is by his side. That be a disaster if he woke up alone. Without Felicity he’d be lost. Seeing that she’s sound asleep still makes him exhale contently. He can’t help but smile down at his adorable partner. He’ll worry about caffeination latter.

Oliver has noticed a few things but it is not lost on him at how much the boy loves his companion “She means a lot?”

“Do you really think after everything we’ve been through…” He may seem like the younger version of Oliver Queen but he’s been through a lot more. He continues to talk to an older looking edition of himself, “That falling in love would be possible?”

“No. That is why I’m surprised.” He really is, he expected maybe to brush around the love thing but never commit to a real relationship. His life is so complicated.

“You thought you’d die righting our father’s wrongs?”

“Something like that. Never imagined having or coming to care for those people helping me... us.”

“Well… You’ll get used to it.” Little Oliver then makes to look at his wife who is spread out like some starfish. “She makes love worth fighting for.” He moves to sit up and notices he has no shirt. Pulling up the covers he is only in his boxer briefs.

“She insisted that we undress you for bed.”

“Oh!”

“I noticed that too.” He watches as little version of him takes stock of his body. No scars but only one mystical tattoo that Constantine paced on him year’s earlier remains. “Constantine.”

“The time A.R.G.U.S. left us to deal with Baron Reiter.” He just sees a slight nod of the man watching him. Fully getting himself out of the bed. He does a few stretches. “It’s weird how we landed up in the past. I feel like a kid. A certain freedom. My body, reactions, my feelings are juvenile, but my memories are fully intact.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“I have an inkling. A supernatural connection since handling unworldly events. Don’t ask. You’re not ready for that part yet. Believe me. There are a lot of years of turmoil yet to come your way.”

“I need some truths.”

“No doubt. Though right now you need to deal with present situations. Like dealing the truth to your family that includes Tommy.”

“They’d be in danger. I won’t do that to them.”

“I know you don’t believe that. You’re talking to the original. We did that once and failed at it miserably. This time we… you take a different course of action.”

“What about that thing I once heard of the butterfly effect?”

“Things will change. Some for the better and with our luck loads of crap will come our way.” As Oliver pads across the floor to look out the window, “The difference is…” He gives his younger version of the past, “We don’t do it alone. We give the ones we love a voice. It’s what ultimately makes you and I better.”

“Don’t tell me this way of thinking is because.” He nods to the sleeping figure on the bed. “She has you whipped.” The man smiles because he’s actually not opposed of the idea. To trust someone so deeply and know it’s worth it.

“We are the best of each other.”

They hear the ruffles of the bed and see the little mound on the bed start to move. The girl is awake. She has yet to see them, but her voice is clear, “Pancakes. Yum.” Somehow saying those words will magically get her those gooey pancakes with butter and maple syrup. It is usually a treat. Not the norm because she lives in a world of nutritional balance. That’s one of her biggest gripes with him.

As her head is freed of the covers, she sees the larger Oliver as both men say good morning. She shrieks loudly. With no glasses they're both foggy but she can tell by the size difference who is who. So much for that ridiculous dream of being a child due to a sugar induced hallucination. She’s in the past. Bummer.

That gets an uninvited guest to enter the room calling out for “Oliver?”

Thea Queen gets an eye full as she sees a little girl on her brother’s bed, “What the hell!” Searching out for her brother who is now up from his sitting chair she hasn’t seen the boy yet, “Why is there a girl, girl in your bed? Gross!” Thea’s eyes now glued on the little body on the bed.

“Hi, Thea.” Is all Felicity can muster. She’s wearing an old sleeping gown that belonged to Thea. It seems Moira has kept a few of her children’s clothing she hasn’t had the heart to let go. It was one of Moira’s sad moments when she realized she didn’t have supplies to give Mia because of the reset. Oliver didn’t save those mementos. Nor when they came back from the Paradise Dimension did either of them think of the small things like family heirlooms.

It’s the young boy’s voice that takes Thea from scrutinizing the young girl who is in her brother’s bed. “Didn’t I always ask you to knock first?”

“Knock? Who are you?” Thea doesn’t stop staring at the boy as she asks her brother why there are two kids in his room. The undoubtedly quiet seeps into the conversation and Thea has had enough, “Kids, why are there kids in your room?”

“Alright, let’s go. They need to get dressed. Come on.” Oliver is ushering his sister out of his room. “You two downstairs for breakfast in twenty. Don’t make me come up and carry you both that means no funny business.” Oliver points his finger at each child.

The door closes leaving two kids making ghastly faces at the thought of such a possibility. They’re kids. The whole concept is disgusting.

Only one words leaves their lips, “Ew.”


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Queens has never been like this. Not the part about two kids enjoying a meal... no that has happened through the years... what makes this one different is where the conversation leads. Oliver Queen is accused by family that he may be a father. He may denounce that accusation but it doesn't help that these kids act like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave Raisa a last name: The actress who plays her Kathleen Gati.

* * *

Moira is glad to have both her children home. Safe and sound. It’s becoming a rarity at times. That these moments are cherished deeply by her.

“I noticed you started drinking coffee again, Raisa made a point to get the brand you liked.”

“Mom.” He then turns slightly to Raisa who is grabbing the carafe with the blended coffee he used to love. “Raisa, that’s a sweet gesture. Not necessary.”

“Oh, my sweet boy. You are home now. Allow its comforts to sooth you.”

Oliver thanking Raisa as she pours him a cup. He knows he is home. The comfort of that alone should make him happy. Maybe if he didn’t keep so many secrets this weight on his shoulders would dissolve.

“I also made those pancakes you loved so much as a child.”

That makes Thea snort. They haven’t had this much carbs on the breakfast table in years, “You’ve kept Raisa occupied this morning making a dish we haven’t had in years.”

Raisa somberly answering, “It is my pleasure. I seem to remember children love pancakes.”

Moira taking in the scene. It’s almost therapeutic how normal it all seems. Glancing at her daughter. Thea has been told to keep from pestering Oliver until she questioned him herself. Her daughter is feisty and one not to hold back. Always on point. She can see her baby girl starting to crack as those hawk eyes of hers are watching every move he does.

Oliver can sense the interrogation is about to begin. His mother may be many things. Coy is not one of them. Moira Queen has patience, is diplomatic, carries a polished façade, and is very discreet in her ways. As her son, he has picked up some of those traits.

“Mom? Are you going to ask?” An impatient daughter finally asks. It seems her mother has stalled, and she’d like answers.

Rolling his eyes at the whole thing he starts the conversation, “Like I told mom yesterday, they’re kids of a friend.”

“A friend? Like which friend?”

Narrowing his eyes at his sister, “Why do you have to be so nosy?”

“Oliver. Thea. Enough.” Moira cuts off the bickering before its truly starts, “Oliver, please tell us more about these kids other than the little girl who would like pancakes. Names would be a good start.”

“Her name is Felicity…”

“Megan Smoak.” Says a young girlish voice coming from the main entrance to the breakfast nook. Beside her a lanky boy wearing yesterday’s clothing with a mop of blond hair. It has Raisa inhale deeply to the scene. It makes the other occupants in the room begin to ask her if she is okay.

Both Olivers ask at the same time, “Raisa are you okay?”

With both males in the room speaking up at the same time it doesn’t help Raisa at all. She sees the ghost of the past. She’s surprised that her employer doesn’t recognize an image of a young boy who once ran around these halls. Her eyes take in the man she’s seen grow up. Oliver, the son of her employer that she cares deeply for. Within a grip of reality there is confusion. There are more logical answers. These kids don’t belong to merely a friend like he’s uttered to his family just moments ago.

She knows they’re all observing her. Yet, she’s at a loss for words. Her mind reeling in a possible solution. Does he have a son? Is the girl also his daughter? Does that mean he has a secret family?

“I smell pancakes, yum.” An eager girl rubbing her hands together in excitement. “Dreams do come true.” Felicity walking deeper into the room with Oliver by her side. Their hands interlocked. It doesn’t go unnoticed. However, being kids it is a cute scene. The smell of pancakes actually making Oliver’s mouth water.

Raisa finally speaks as the people in the room are now back to looking at the kids and not her, “What would the children like to drink with their breakfast?”

Before Felicity can answer with the obvious statement of coffee. The grown Oliver answers, “Orange juice or milk. Right kids?”

The boy shrugs as those are okay options for him its Felicity that sways her head in a way that gets Thea to smirk.

“I think the she’ll would like something else.” Thea states back at her brother.

“Well she is getting orange juice.”

“Mister Oliver, there is also apple juice if the young girl would prefer.”

Felicity knowing her choice, “Thanks Raisa. You’re the bestest. I’d like coffee please.”

“Coffee?”

Moira just simply looks at the interaction. If she thought last night was surreal, she’s in for a big surprise. The longer the kids are in her presence the more she has an inkling that these two are more than kids of a friend.

Oliver isn’t having it, There kids. No coffee. He voices his opinion, “You are too young for coffee.”

“Fine, milk it is.” Felicity not happy as she looks at what she now considers older looking but younger than kid Oliver. Her mind coming with a nickname, Old-i-ver. Pushing the chair adjacent to Oldiver’s right side she thanks Raisa as a pancake is placed on her plate. A cup of milk is set down as she looks at it.

Little Oliver sitting down on the left side of his namesake who is now between him and his wife. Quite close to his mother’s side with his sister across from him. He also thanks Raisa for the breakfast.

Moira finding this to be the best opputuntity since the kids will be eating to have her son explain some stuff, “Now Oliver, you must introduce us to these young kids.”

Before Oliver can answer. Felicity is asking for sugar. He’s not going to let her put more sugar in her meal, “You don’t need sugar. There is enough of that in the syrup.”

“She wants sugar to sweeten the coffee cup she’ll be getting.” Little Oliver answers as Thea helps out by giving the girl the sugar bowl. He knows what is about to happen and he’s not getting involved. The older Oliver will learn soon enough that an unhappy decaffeinated Felicity comes with a side of trouble.

With the man not on guard he gets a lesson as the girl swipes his coffee cup and adds the milk that was given to her. She doesn’t care for the looks of the adults as she adds a spoon of sugar. It won’t stop her though.

Taking a sip, she makes a flattering moan of happiness. That leads to another two sips.

“You stole my coffee!”

“What’s yours is mine.” She shrugs, “So technically it’s not stealing.”

Little Oliver taking in a large bite of the delicious pancake to keep his retort of laughter as everyone named Queen makes a gasp. Only Raisa nods as if its confirmation to the story in her head. These two kids are family.

“I drank from that cup.”

Felicity taking in Oliver’s displeased face. Releasing a sigh. She hands him back his cup of Joe. “Fine, you can have it back.”

Looking at the offending cup now as it contains sugar and milk. He likes it black. Unsweetened.

“If you don’t want it because it contains cooties, I’ll happily take it back.” She only hears him mumble the words cooties as if that was really the problem.

Raisa placing a mug in front of the man, “Here Mister Oliver a fresh cup of coffee.”

“Thank you.”

“Allow the children to enjoy the special recipe you loved so much.”

Felicity doesn’t wait for confirmation as she slides that cup of coffee closer to her again. She’s finally going to dig into the fluffy pancake she woke up visualizing. That is until she hears her Oliver. He’s telling Oldiver to stop her. No way that is happening.

As Oliver looks at the younger looking self. He can hear the tremble from the kid. He goes to stop her.

Little Oliver’s voice yelps out in a panicked tone. He knows the bite he just had is just so good. The best pancakes of his youth. Something he would never eat with Felicity around. Raisa stating the specialness of it. It contains hazelnuts. Felicity is severely allergic.

As the older man is pulling the fork away from the girl with no understanding why. She’s actually fighting his hand away. She really wants it. He can’t take her dreamy meal away.

“It has nuts Felicity.”

Just with those few words Felicity let’s go of the fight she’s having with Oldiver.

Her husband tries to sooth the situation, “Sorry, I know how much you wanted pancakes. Maybe those delicious eggs can suffice.” Her nod is seen as she pushes the plate before her away. It would not be good to get sick. A hospital visit isn’t what she really wants to obtain. Her taste buds will just have to settle.

It springs Raisa to action to fix the situation, “I shall make some…”

“No. No. Ms. Gati. I’m fine. Please! I shall have some eggs and fruit…” She gives Oldiver a sideways glance, “With my coffee.” Leaning over to him in a hush-hush voice, “Um… I can’t reach the food.”

“No. You can’t.”

“You are not going to help? Are you?”

Even with all eyes on their little side conversation. Oliver is taking in the bright-eyed midget by his side. The girl is Felicity Smoak. The Felicity Smoak that saved his life. Has joined provisionally in his crusade. Is right now really at her townhome. That should be the end of it. Alas, another version. Petite size firecracker ten times worse than his sister almost drilled her teeth into him. If that wasn’t bad enough. Making things even more awkward with his mother and sister. Everything on display before them.

Oliver turns down Raisa’s offer to help as he counters the girl’s request, “You almost bit me.”

“Um. Maybe.” She gives him an innocent smile, “The key word is almost.”

Oliver grabs the new plate, “It’ll be cruel not to feed you.” Placing some eggs and waits for the girl to instruct what else she’d like added on. Her little thank you added with the boy’s thanks for helping keep his wife safe leads to a small pause of silence as each individual is eating their breakfast.

Each in their own minds.

That is until Thea is done with the pause and asks, “Are they your kids?” Not waiting for an answer, “They are. Aren’t they?”

Moira’s quiet for the longest time. Watching the exchange of the children with her son. These kids are at an age where… No, these can’t be her grandchildren. They may be around the same age as… Oh no. She gasps as she’s now truly examines the appearance of these two late night crashers her son brought home. If, a huge if. If they’re really his kids. The way he is interacting with them. She can’t figure the precise moment but the way he is acting. How those three are reacting to each other. Her son has not known of their existence for very long. Maybe their mother dumped them in his care. This is a lot going on. There will be information to be sorted.

Oliver hisses, “Thea!”

“Oh, come on Oliver, they kind of remind me of you, especially the boy.” Thea looks at the nameless boy. Now scanning between her brother and this child who could be her nephew. “The resemblance is uncanny. Mom? You’re a grandma.”

Its Moira’s time to call out, “Thea!” Her voice shaky not holding the strength she’d like.

Thea not caring as she goes on a tirade, “A niece and a nephew. Wowzah! I mean I shouldn’t be surprised. There could be more…”

“Thea!” Moira’s voice a lot harder, “Stop. Let your brother explain.”

“Sorry Thea! They’re not my kids.”

Thea says “What?” Before she shuts up at her mother’s glare.

Little Oliver placing another smaller bite in his mouth. He is interested in how this version of him will explain. If the man needs help, he’d be more than happy to tell the truth. That is if Oliver Queen is able to say the truth. The man looks like he’s trying to formulate a story.

It does not help that Felicity chimes in, “He’s my husband. We are very married.” Felicity beating both Olivers’ to the truth even if what she says is unbelievable to the adults because she is a kid. “We got married in Central City. John officiated. He’s family. Like not blood or marriage but you know family.”

There is another short pause. No one says anything. The only ones eating at the table are the young kids.

That is until Thea pipes up again breaking the silence, “You’re married to my brother?” A scoff. “Sure, and the Easter bunny exists.” She can’t get a read on her brother who has his head grasped in his hand.

Placing her fork down she takes in her sister-in-law, “I’m not lying.” Her voice squeaky as she continues, “Tell her Oliver.”

It isn’t the Oliver Thea expects as the boy answers, “Of course we are married.”

“See, told you so!” Felicity than mumbles about not knowing if that bunny exists or not.

Moira and Raisa give a momentary flabbergasted look to each other. Neither understanding how this breakfast conversation came to be. They have two kids that say their married to each other.

Felicity can tell by how Oldiver is just in a daze she’s feeling sorry for him. It takes her own Oliver to wink at her as he places his fork down. Might as well call the whole breakfast thing over. He’d like to call her mom but doesn’t. “Mrs. Queen.” His gaze on his mother. “I’ll like to apologize for how breakfast turned out. Oliver here is just helping us out.”

“I think my son should explain.”

“Mom, I’m not their father. Believe me. I’m not.”

“Oliver, explain to me why this boy is a spitting image of you.” Moira is no fool she can see it. She also may be able hide her expressions better than how her housekeeper took in the young boy. “Who is this boy’s mother?”

Oliver deflates as no answer is forthcoming. He has no idea how to explain something especially when even he is having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

“I’m not his son. He’s as surprised as you, Thea, and Raisa are at this moment. Felicity and I come from far away. Like years yet to be. Oliver is trying to be a good son. I know his dilemma. Even if the plan he is formulating will probably backfire.”

“Usually does.” Felicity adds.

“Thanks babe, but you’re not helping.”

“Sorry.”

“Oliver, just tell your family the truth.”

Oliver looks at the boy. The sureness of his voice. He has no idea what the truth really is. There are two kids claiming they’re from the future and somehow he believes them.

“I don’t think so.”

The boy rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He turns to where his mother is patiently taking in what is going on. He is no dummy he knows his mother’s patience is coming to an end. What he is about to say will be more than she can understand. “You’re my mother. I’m Oliver. My wife and I come from the future.”

Thea spits out a piece a fruit she just popped into her mouth. Moira does not look amused and Raisa is just as surprised as Thea.

The boy still taking charge. He may be young. He is still Oliver Jonas Queen, and dammit he will be heard. “I’m him, just many years older.” Giving Thea a glare, “Speedy don’t even. As for you Oliver, I’m sorry but I had to said the truth. It is the right thing to do. Our mother and sister deserve it.”

It finally makes Oliver Queen who has been listening to this craziness get up. “I’m not ready for this. I need some air.” He walks out of the room leaving his family to just watch his retreat.

Everyone turns to the little girl as she makes a large sounding sigh. Felicity not liking a part of her man being hurt.

“My poor baby. I don’t like to see him… you. Hurt.” Her Minnie Mouse voice doesn’t help make that statement any better.

“I’d like to talk to my mom alone.” Oliver having to yet glance back at the woman who has planned Malcolm Merlyn’s murder. Had a hand in taking his son away. This conversation is not going to be easy or pleasant. “Please!”

“Young man, you really think I believe this mockery you have…”

“Mom, we can start with your dealing with Ms. Clayton.” That gets Moira to stop her outburst midsentence.

“Who is Ms. Clayton?” Thea asks.

Raisa is already on her way to cleaning up. This family conversation is more than she should be part of. Unfortunately, she may have a few tales to tell and right now it seems the Queens are in deep within some overdue discussions. 

Moira beholding the boy. There may be merit in what he is saying. “We can talk in within my office.”

“That’ll be fine by me.” He regards Felicity, “Will you be okay here?”

“I’ll be good. Goodluck.”

She may be a kid but she knows the foundation of who Oliver Queen is. There is no way she’s going to let him down. Not if she can help it.


	8. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen family being splinted into groups. Thea has a playmate. Oliver talks to his mother. As the other Oliver finds himself saving Felicity from being a living doll to his sister’s wild wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Life at the Queens.

“It’s just not fair!” Thea groans out loud yet again. She is purposely left out of the loop. Turning back around towards the breakfast nook table. The only other occupants in this room are Raisa who is busy cleaning up and her niece. The little girl who is happily swinging her bare feet as she’s contentedly stacking the utensils around her together. It seems Felicity likes to keep her hands busy.

Her brother now AWOL. How could he just leave his two kids behind? He can be so aloof.

Her mother requesting her to stay behind. This is not fair. It’s a family affair. She should be included. Now her mother and little Oliver are discussing her niece and nephew’s mother. Someone with the last name Clayton. Whoever she is. She had Oliver’s kids. She lets out another grumble. Not a happy camper. Instead left to babysit her niece. They’re all lucky she’ll watch over Oliver’s daughter.

An idea comes over Thea. Observing the girl who is just here with her. Wearing a cutesy dress. She’s actually really adorable minus those huge dorky glasses. Why not try to work her over. Get some random information. She is Thea Dearden ‘Speedy’ Queen

It’s Felicity that cuts through the silence first, “Going to give him five more minutes. Then he needs a pep talk.” The girl doesn’t say it out loud as she’s humming along to the words in her head, ‘ _He likes my pep talks_.’

“You have no idea where he is.”

“He’s around. That is all that matters.”

As those simple words get tossed in Thea’s mind. Stopping herself from saying to this young child that people leave. They die. Her own father isn’t coming back. Lost at sea. Instead she just nods along. Keeping her morbid take on life from infecting the sweet innocence of this child. If Felicity thinks her brother won’t leave her. Maybe her brother will be a good father. It seems he likes their mother well enough to have had two kids with her.

Raisa gladly taking the silverware from the child with a big smile. It seems the woman is glad to have youngsters in the household again.

“Just say you’re my niece.” Thea just wants the confirmation she figures is absolutely true. Her brother has two kids and he’s being secretive. Thea is no dummy. “No need to draw out this elaborate lie. Believe me, Ollie being a father wouldn’t shock anyone.”

“Sorry Thea. I have my own set of parents. I’d supply their names but I’m afraid you’d try to contact them.”

“Ha! You’re like what five?”

“More like six or seven actually. Oliver is eleven-ish I figured that because he was born in May. Tommy birthday was yesterday.”

“You know Tommy?”

“My Tommy yes. This timelines Tommy? Well we’ve met… I mean not the young me but the current older size me. He’d be freaked out by a young me.” Felicity giggles at the thought. 

With a wicked smile. Thea gets a mischievous idea. Might as well have fun with all this. Voicing with glee, “You could probably tell him…” Thea stops from blurting it out. Grabbing the girl’s hand and practically moving her out of Raisa’s earshot. Not really telling Felicity what she’s planning, “Oh my gosh that would be perfect. He deserves payback.”

“Whoa, whoa. Are you planning on using me? I can read your thoughts; I mean I can’t. I’m not telepathic, but I know you. You’d like me to prank him. Probably tell him I’m his daughter. Some weird story about gross hookups.” The little girl makes a grossed-out face. “While my Oliver is…” She’d like to say your other brother’s kid. That would not sound good at all. Thea nor Oldiver knows about Thea’s parentage yet. She’ll stick to saying, “Your brother’s kid.”

“That be so funny. Two players being pawned by illegitimate kids.”

They’re now in the sitting room. Far enough away from the kitchen and Moira Queen’s office.

“Hey now!” Felicity knows of William. Her Oliver is discussing their son right now. William is very much wanted. He’s the perfect big brother to Mia. “Somethings should never be joked about.”

Thea laughs. She can’t help it. The little girl’s squeaky voice is just adorable. Those too big for her face glasses adds to the panache. Seeing how caerulean the girl’s eyes are. Even the bobbing ponytail containing long tresses of light brown hair moving wildly as Felicity is nodding to her own words. 

“You are such a doll.”

“I’m a what now?”

“The ultimate living breathing doll. If I can’t mess with the boys. You’re just so perfect.”

Felicity eyebrows rise as the thought of being dressed up makes her gulp. A silent horror passes through her. This stage of life has already been done once. Her mother loved to dress up. Being her little princess. She is not a princess. She is a tech goddess. The look in her sister-in-law’s eyes holds a glint of glee.

“I am not a toy.”

“No. Of course not.” Thea can’t help but smile. Using the child’s words against her, “You married my brother, right?” A simple nod yes is observed. “Then that makes you my sister.”

Felicity watching the transformation of Oliver’s sister like some production of Jackal and Hyde. Oh, she is doomed. She needs saving.

Biting her lip before being pulled again by the teenager. Hoping these words she utters helps her, “I think it’s a good time to check on your brother.”

“Sure, later.” Thea is super strong as Felicity can’t get out of the grip. Already halfway up the stairs, “I know I have some cute stuff. We can make it work. You are going to be the cutest six-year-old fashionista ever.”

* * *

Moira closes the door behind the young boy. The walk to her office was quiet. Each to their own thoughts. If this boy is what she thinks he is there is a lot of grievances. She did what she thought was best. It seems her choice is coming to haunt her.

“Have a seat.”

Stopping herself from going behind the desk. She has a feeling the authoritarian route taken will only harm their relationship. She sits on the chair across him.

“How is your mother?”

Oliver says startled, “What?”

“Ms. Clayton?” Thinking about the little girl who is now also in her home, “It seems she also went and had another child.”

“No. She only had my son.”

“Is that so? William.”

Oliver mums up. Observing the woman before him. His mother thinks she’s got one over him. That he really is her grandson. Playing him with known truths. He is about Williams age. It is the age he thought of when magically he and his wife were transported in time.

“Mom, before this goes further. I’m your son.”

“Malarkey. You don’t think I’m that senile to believe such hogwash as time travel. It doesn’t exist.” Her voice holding an air of finality, “You are my grandson. I understand if you are angry. With the payout of two million dollars their would-be questions. I just didn’t think your mother would use her own child to extort more money. Especially when she never cashed the second check.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t blame Oliver for any of this. He thought he lost you. Your father just wasn’t ready…”

“Wow. You really believe everything you just said.” Oliver’s now annoyed. There is no way around it. His mother can be the worst. “Can’t wait for your explanations on my two half-sisters.” Oliver is up from the chair. He may be a child but oh man his anger is full blown adult. He walks to behold some old leather-bound books on the bookshelf. The same ones that have been in every bookshelf since the manor partially burnt down in every apartment he’s lived, “Yes, I know about Thea and Emiko.”

That gets Moira. The inhale she makes has Oliver turning from the shelf to gaze back at his mother.

“Of what’s to come. The undertaking.”

“That… That is impossible.” Without thinking she blurts out, “Malcolm dies.”

Just those two words would have shocked Oliver further in another life. He knows too much. Lived through much anguish. Had to clean up after his parents. Their mistakes become imprinted sins on his flesh. His soul bare for too long but at least with Felicity’s love he’s been able to restore it. His parents created the turbulations that made him come to find his fork on the road. With the right guidance it led him to being the hero.

“Chien Na Wei. At the humanitarian awards.” Oliver points to her, “You had something to do with it.”

Moira has no words. A child is unraveling her life before her eyes. It takes a few minutes but she gets her voice back.

“Who else knows this? The young girl?”

Oliver is assuming because he hopes it’s not true but this is Moira Queen. She has just been called out. His words rising in tone, “Oh my God. Did the idea of killing me cross your mind? To keep your demented secrets?”

“Of course not.” Moira has no idea what she’s really thinking. To stunned by this boy.

“I am your son. Felicity Queen is my wife. William is my son and I love him like I do with any other children I have or will have.”

“It can’t be possible.”

“I’ve seen things you wouldn’t believe but here we are. I want to go home. As much as I shouldn’t trust you to look after my kids. You and my wife’s” He stops for a second wondering what exact words to use, “Umm family do a fanatic job.”

She doesn’t know what to say thus nodding. He’s given her so much information. The undertaking still happens. His parentage of his two sisters is known. She didn’t think her world from meeting these two kids last night would shake her foundation the following day.

He huffs before he finally admits, “I still love you mom.”

She says nothing. What is there to say? Tell him she’s surprised. She always thought some secrets are better to go to the grave with than see the pain or even hate in her children’s eyes.

“I’ll be honest it was rough. At the end there was forgiveness. You don’t actually think Felicity or I would leave you with our children if things weren’t settled.” He gives her a soft smile. “I have an inkling of what is possible once becoming a parent. I’d do anything for my children. Except take their choices away. You hid William from me.”

She doesn’t go the route of protecting her choice. She knows this boy. If a big if. He is her son. Her Oliver. As unbelievable as it may be. Her son seemly is here from the future. That is… She doesn’t know what to make of it. The reality is this boy is before her. The longer he speaks the more she believes. It is clear some choices she’s made are coming back to bite her.

He notices that she relaxes slightly. He waits for her to speak.

Moira taking in the boy’s words. Saying what she needs to convey even if now she knows is wrong, “Oliver, you weren’t ready back then for a child.”

There is a pause.

Moira waits patiently. The words are formulating with her son. She needs to hear it. No matter what he says. She needs to hear it.

“Even so… You took that choice away. Once William came to be. It stopped being about me. You have a grandson. A little boy. A piece of me. Don’t you think he deserves to know? I deserve to know?”

Moira sighs. In the presence of this child. She can sense the maturity. Even if her eyes can’t explain the possibility of such an occurrence. 

“Not to mention what is happening in real time. Mom, you put out a hit on Malcolm. I’m not going to sit here and say that I don’t understand. That man is insufferable. He is also Thea’s father.”

“Have you told your… Oliver of any of this?”

“Mom?” Oliver looks at his hands. It’s funny as a child he hasn’t rubbed his forefinger with his thumb. It seems that is a grown-up habit he picked up away from Starling. “I know too many of this family’s dark secrets. Like keeping another sister from me.”

That gets Moira to rise. She wasn’t expecting all these truths. Her voice shaky, “Your father and my mistakes weren’t…” She stops as she squeezes her eyes shut.

“Weren’t what?” He asks wondering where she is going with her line of thought.

“They were never meant to haunt you or your sister’s future.”

“Mom, secrets never stay hidden. They always come out at the worst times. I could have had a better relationship with Emiko. She’s family. My family. Good or bad. You have no idea how much that hurt me.”

“There are things out of my control. Things always going on. All I ever wanted was to protect you and Thea from the evils of the world.”

“Don’t you think knowing what is to come would prepare us better. Instead being blindsided by some truths. Like the Ninth Circle. I needed to protect my… your grandchildren from these darkened forces. How much better off if my wife and I knew more.”

The way he is speaking she wonders where she is in all this. Why she didn’t tell him more. Find herself speaking truths further in the future.

He senses it. The change. He is after all her son.

“You get seriously hurt.” He won’t say she dies. Not when he sacrificed to bring her back. “My own past mistake comes to take vengeance on my family. That is why being here. I have a chance to fix somethings. Make a new reality wave of truths. Mom, I’m giving you a second chance. Make things right.”

“You have faith in me?”

“Like I said. I love you. You are vital to me and my family.”

“Does that also include that little girl, Felicity?”

“Of course. She’s me world. My rock.” He snickers, “My traveling partner.”

“I hope I don’t step my bounds but when did you and her…”

“She has been amazing since the day we met. From the first glance I had of her.” He doesn’t add since his five years away. Seeing her talking to his photo frame. “She never desired Ollie. Never wanted that shamble of my old ways to make a comeback. I got lucky. She loves me. All of me. As I love all of her.”

* * *

“No! No! Somebody. Help. Please!”

“Hey! Oliver! Put her down. I was about to…”

Oliver holding the young frame of a child against his chest. Keeping his sister at bay. As he moves a short distance. Enough to be able to ask what is going on, “Thea? I heard her cries for help.”

“I wasn’t hurting her. She’s just a big baby.”

“That doesn’t make matters any better.”

“She’d be so undeniably cuter with rosier cheeks.”

He sees the facial cleaning wipes around the bed. He doesn’t need to ask because Thea has been overdoing it with a live action Barbie doll stuff. This little girl has had her fill. He moves to leave his sister’s room.

“You can just come right out and say it. You heard your baby girl’s distress and needed to be the perfect daddy.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. His sister is adamant about him being the father of two. No matter how much he denies it. “Thea playtime is over.” He’s out of the room and he catches her last words. He owes her for babysitting.

“Thanks for the save.”

They both can still hear an unhappy Thea Queen ranting about losing her perfect living statuette.

She’s comfortably in his arms as they’re descending the stairs. The little girl who represents his whole world. He’ll like to shake all this off. Remind himself that he is working off a list. Has a predetermined mission. These are foolish distractions. The little girl’s chin rises from his shoulder towards him. Giving him a clear view of her angelic face. Compelling blue orbs now studying him. He can feel her reach into the deep recess of his soul. He doesn’t deserve any goodness. A soul darkened by past actions.

The trick of the mind can’t get past the knowledge she is a merely a child. A child that landed up in the past with a very young version of himself. Surely to the outside world. These two could come off as his own offspring. Thea still thinking that. The story of time travel just too farfetched. The girl resembling some unknown mother. As the boy is a mirror of his childhood. He knows better.

Man, having two kids running amok. It just brings to light he was such a clad before the Gambit sunk. It wouldn’t be to far off if he did have a child somewhere.

As they reach another huge empty room. The girl mentions how big this place is. Even bigger for a kid like her. Then she says a word he can’t understand. Asking, “What?” He lets her sit on a armchair as he just moves around the room.

“Nuttin.”

“You mean nothing.”

“That is what I said. Nuttin.”

“Well I hear you say nut-and-ting.”

“Huh?”

“Say something?”

“Someting.”

“Ah! I got it now.”

“What?”

“You can’t pronounce the th in words.” He looks at how the little girl seems to not like to be told she isn’t excelling at something. “It isn’t so bad. It matches the chipmunk vibe you give off.”

“Not a chipmunk.”

“Are you sure?” He won’t get into Alvin and the chipmunks. He recalls his other self-warning him about little chipmunk’s way of getting upset. He sees her eyes flaring in displeasure. He decides to share a tidbit of his own childhood, “My grandmother was a stickler for proper pronunciations. When I was a kid. Really young. Probably younger than you are.”

She doesn’t form it into a question because she already knows the answer, “You had a tutor.”

“Yes, so your Oliver told you.”

“Not me per se but go on.”

“If not you who else would I share this tidbit with?”

“Um. Well. You see.”

“Are you trying to keep from telling me about my future?”

She shakes her head with an affirmative nod.

“Fair enough.” Oliver making his way to sit by herside. “I remember some of those lessons. I guess I’ll remember them for a long time. My tutor’s words. The woman was a great fit for my grandmother. Stickler for proper etiquette too.”

“Sounds like you had so much fun.”

“I had to take these lessons if I wanted to go play outside.” Oliver closes his eyes as he recalls one of lessons. Not only was he stuck doing this he shared these agonizing tales with a cousin. “Place the tip of your tongue between your teeth.” He watches as the girl does so. “Just blow air through your mouth without vibrating your vocal cords.”

She does it. Unsuccessfully at first. “Like this?”

“Exactly. Now you can pronounce this instead of saying dis.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity.”

“Just for the record. You are an amazing man.” Turning to be in his embrace giving him a hug and a small peck on his cheek.

That is the precise moment a child’s huff is heard, “Come on. Really? What does he have that I don’t?” His voice finishing off, “Don’t say muscles because that is just wrong in so many levels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak gets them for a day. Let's see how that works out.


	9. Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets to handle the kids for a few hours alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more Oliver and Felicity taking advantage of being kids in this chapter. Some silliness. Grammar mistakes are all on me.

Oliver walking down the hallway to his childhood room thinking how his mother is a sentimental woman. Keeping a good selection of his and Thea’s clothes throughout the years. Most gone to consignment shops, but his mom took care in great length to preserve their childhoods. Even finding in the trunk a very small envelope that held his baby teeth.

Entering his room and locking it. A noise of the bathroom gets his attention walking in without thinking and gets a startled yelp from his partner in this crazy travel of theirs.

“Sorry.”

“Go away.”

Oliver looks to his wife again. Frozen in his spot. He knows she is doing all she can to keep from looking his way. It was the weirdest thing to happen in his life so far. Nothing could prepare him for these moments of awkwardness. Seeing Felicity naked. As her husband that isn’t supposed to be so strange at all. Yet, she’s a kid. He’s a kid. Two kids very much in love.

He didn’t mean to walk in on her dressing up. Somehow, he knew she was near. Without ever second guessing himself he just needs to be near. In any distance to talk to her. Their closeness is what he yearns for always. Even if they’re shorter and younger their connection propels him forward. She’s his everything. Seeing Felicity nude and hearing her cry out which almost got his other self to run into this room and make things a hundred and ten percent worse. Thank goodness he had the foresight of locking the door.

Leaving the bathroom. He’s telling his older looking self that everything is okay.

“I heard a screech. Open this door!”

Felicity not wanting to have another version of Oliver in this room speaks up, “I’ms okay.”

“You squealed!” Older Oliver says behind the door as he trying to get in. His worried tone registering to the kids how much he cares.

The youngest Oliver who turns his view to the door as his wife is holding some fabric against her body. “Um… going to open the door so I can slip out. No need to come in. Okay?”

“Fine.” Oliver steps back as he watches his younger version slip out. “What happened?”

“Nothing we… actually me.” He points to himself. “Nothing I haven’t well not like this but rather an old me hasn’t seen a million times minus the fact.” Oliver shrugs as he is trying to purge the visual of walking in, “That we are um… kids.”

It takes a few seconds but the conclusion he is understanding is that the boy walked in on Felicity dressing.

“She’s okay.” That is more of a rhetorical question because if this boy is him in the future, he wouldn’t have left his wife in danger. He knocks at the door. “Felicity?”

Her little voice is heard.

Doesn’t mean Oliver won’t ask the little girl if she needs some help, “Do you need help? I can get…”

“I’m okay. Promise. Can you send in my Oliver again?”

“Are you sure?’

The young boy doesn’t wait for an answer as he opens the door and steps in.

“Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He sees his wife in the dress that his mother had gifted her. “You need help?” She turns around and that confirms that she does need help zippering up.

Oliver Queen stands at the threshold watching as the youngsters finish up. They’ll be heading to pick up Felicity Smoak and begin to sort this mess out.

Felicity Smoak must admit that since meeting Oliver Queen life has become appealingly more fascinating. Since that bullet ridden laptop every meeting with him has elevated her curiosity. The man was an enigma. One she should have tried to figure out. Instead she welcomed the mysteries of a playboy who needed her IT experience. Trusting him. Refusing to point a finger at why she calmly allowed him into her orbit. A yearning to see what his next meeting with her would bring. It was just so exhilarating. A piece of her loving all his ridiculous requests.

Then saving him. Being there for the city’s vigilante. Everything making sense. Having a piece of her awaken. How free and exhilarating these months have been. Scary to a point. Trusting him. Trusting John. Friendships taking place in a basement of a night club.

Fighting the thoughts. Knowing better. Yet, somehow during all these nights her heart started to pump faster not just for the thrill of her hacking techniques emerging. Oh no, it has been the close approximate of a certain somebody. Loving to see those pierce blue eyes of his regarding her talents. Finding that he understands her importance in this crusade of his.

Then everything changes again.

Last night two kids come into the picture. They seem to know Oliver so well. That when Felicity got home. The quest of looking deeper into Oliver’s childhood became relevant. A few hours of digesting anything and everything. Leaving her to ponder.

Regarding the results. The boy looks exactly like him. He is a father. The Hood has children.

What does this all mean? Felicity sighs. She barely slept as her mind played different scenarios. All these little facts that the man she has an ever-growing attraction to has been hiding a secret family. Whoever their mother is? She is got to be beautiful. Just another leggy model in his barrage of women he’s favored. 

Now she going to be hosting him and his family in a few minutes. It has got to be one for the records. He really does sometimes see her as a doormat. Flipping down the screen on her laptop down to firmly close it she goes to make herself another cup of coffee. She’ll need the energy. It is time to get some truths. Why is he hiding them? Who is there mother? Are they in danger? The time she had with them last night has already made her deeply care enough for their wellbeing.

From the window she sees the Queens heading towards her doorway. Taking a long breath. Showtime.

John Diggle gives Oliver a ‘you are so over your head’ look. The kids happily exchanging stories of the neighborhood as if the Hood who becomes the Arrow has been around more than necessary. It seems the broody vigilante has always checked up on his girl.

“Okay, here is the plan.” Just as Oliver says that the young boy already has the car door opened. “Hey!”

Being oblivious to the man Oliver’s talking to his girl, “Race you to the door.”

Her bright blue dress a size bigger flaring around her feet making her look like a living doll.

“No fair, I don’t have shoes.”

“Fine. I’ll take my shoes off.”

“Okay, both of you. Chill.” John says from the driver’s seat. “If not, I will carry you both.”

“But we want to see big Felicity.”

Oliver Queen looks at the two as his index finger points to the sidewalk, “You heard John. Wait right there.”

John sighing out loud as he is telling his friend and employer, “We should have listened to me and had Felicity meet us at the manor.”

“She says she’s not comfortable there. Wasn’t going to come over.” He has no idea why Felicity was so off this morning on the phone call with him.

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know she sounded distant when I called her this morning.”

John shakes his head. Groaning. When did life get so complicated? Never a dull moment since meeting Oliver Queen.

“Fine but control these two. You may believe their story, but Felicity and I aren’t yet onboard.” John peeks at the two kids over his friend’s shoulder, “Little Oliver is barefoot now.”

“What?” Oliver whips back to look at the two kids now running up the pathway towards Felicity’s door. “Unbelievable.”

“You sure they’re not your kids?”

“John!”

“Just saying.”

“Come on. Felicity already ushering those two in.” Oliver walks around his side to pick up the discarded shoes and a pair of socks.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Felicity can’t believe these two kids kept knocking on her door until she opened it. Oliver is still near the car talking to John.

“Back at you. You look nice this morning.” Little Oliver giving her a big smile. It has been awhile since seeing such bold colors and he turns to his wife, “We need to put colors on our walls.”

The girl walks further into the townhome. “It is so homey here. I like it.”

“Of course, you like it. You decorated it.”

“I did. I love color.”

“So, we’re both in agreement then. Paint some walls when we go home.”

“Yep. I approve. Like some reds, yellows, purple like this wall.”

“No on purple. Maybe some statement pieces.”

“What is wrong with purple?”

“It’s too dark on walls.”

“Hmm.” Thinking a little as she takes in the dark purple wall where her desk is, “Okay.”

Felicity just mesmerized by these two just blabbering on about colors. She can’t wait for Oliver to explain. Oliver and John are still outside as if their formulating some plan without her. The kids already decide to wait for the adults while sitting on the marron sofa.

“Just waiting for your father to come in with John…”

“He’s not our dad.” Oliver speaks up, “He’s just Oliver 2013 to us.”

Felicity Smoak stares at these two, “What?”

Felicity sitting down by Oliver’s side, “Well to me he is Oldiver.” That has Oliver rolling his eyes. “He is…” She begins to count off on her fingers. “One he is taller, his voice is deeper, he feels like a rock, and…”

“Whoa what do I feel like?”

“Um… like a teddy bear.”

“A what now?”

Felicity just shrugs, “You squishy.” Her finger indents into his side. He slaps her hand away.

“Oh, take that back.”

“But it is the truth.”

“I have muscles too.”

“Not like Oldiver.”

“I am Oliver.” He narrows his eyes at his wife.

“But...”

Cutting her off, “You have no boobs like big Felicity”

That has the little girl feeling her chest. This conversation is distressing to the older woman looking at these two talking now about her. She leaves them in search of Oliver.

“Oliver, why are you and John still doing out here?”

“Felicity, I’m sorry something that John and I need to take care of.” Felicity glances at John who is ending a call.

“Sorry Felicity. Oliver is right.”

“What is going on?” Felicity heard some of the one-sided conversation as John was finishing up with a call. “You need to handle this now?”

“Just keep them entertained until we get back.”

“How long?’

“Two hours tops.”

Felicity looks to John for confirmation.

“That sounds about right. Sorry Felicity, we have to go.”

“Oliver?” Felicity calls out just as John goes ahead to start the car. “When you get back, you’ll need to tell me the truth.”

Oliver nods. Taking a quick glance back at the window. Seeing the young girl’s head popping out of the curtain. Just as the young boy comes to stand at the outdoor landing.

Handing over a pair of socks and the boy’s shoes, “These are his shoes and socks. We’ll be back soon.” Oliver turns to the car and rapidly gets in leaving Felicity and the kids to look on.

Muttering under her breath, “You owe me.”

Felicity Smoak would like to say it took three hours to fold to these two kids. In actuality it took less than an hour since their father dropped them off to the cheapest babysitter ever.

Between whines, praises, and just getting under her skin with their need to eat pizza at a certain place since the commercial got the little girl excited. Her clapping happily. The boy listening to her once in a lifetime adventure. Both concluding that playing in tubes where pizza, slides, and whacking things in some whack-a-mole manner was the place to be.

Placing them in her mini. She can hear them planning out their fun adventure. Oliver will probably not be amused she took them out for pizza and soda, but it serves him right to think Felicity is just someone’s doormat.

Also, she is hungry.

The ride to Starling’s strip mall where a famous mouse who eats loads of cheese inhabits a large indoor arena of games and ceiling tubes that land in huge fields of plastic balls.

Felicity already tells them of some rules, “Alright. I need you to stay close. If I lose sight of you. Game over. We go back home.”

Little Oliver nods as the little girl squeals in delight.

“First we are going to that shop and get you some socks.” Felicity is just talking about a list she made before leaving her townhome. She can’t believe Oliver hasn’t taken the time to buy his daughter some shoes. Also, the fact she stopped referring to Oliver as their father because she finds the roundabout talk that he isn’t there dad is becoming frustrating. “Then maybe an hour and a half top to play. Got it?”

The kids aren’t arguing they just want to have some fun. Oliver looks to his Felicity who talked him into this. This adventure will be fun. Without Oliver and John, they wouldn’t be able to be at the foundry trying to figure out things. Thus, why not enjoy something neither of them did as kids. Play in a giant toy structure. Made for kids.

“Oliver, I want you to hold my hand while I carry your sister.”

“She’s my wife” and “He’s my husband.” Is said at the same time.

“Sure.” Felicity sighs. Those two sayings have lost their charm with her. Their kids. Their siblings and it is just starting to come off weird.

“Maybe get you a whole outfit.” Felicity says as she pulls on how large the fabric is on the girl in her arms just as they enter the kid’s store.

“I like this dress. Moira gave it to me.”

Just the mention of Oliver’s mother makes her uncomfortable. The woman is known to be a powerhouse with high regards for social standings. Somehow, she’ll never measure up. It upsets her that she's even is thinking like this. Before Oliver Queen entered her life, she never felt so self-conscience.

“It is pretty but as cute as it is. You’ll be crawling in tubes. I want you to have loads of fun so let’s get you something more comfy, okay?”

As the girl listens to reason it calms Felicity. Bargaining with children has never been on her radar and here she is in the joist of an hours’ time she’s learned to adapt to two little beings being as stubborn as their dad.

Two hours later, Felicity is watching the two sliding down a spiral slide and she can’t help but wave at them. After the extreme shopping. She has a load of laundry to do. She bought them a set of pajamas and another everyday outfits. Dressing up the little girl who has her name. It is amusing yet ridiculous that the universe brought Oliver’s two adolescents sharing their names into her life.

One day she hopes to at least be fortunate and have a little girl herself. Dressing up little Felicity was a blast. They shared so many similar likes. Just like when she met the kids, she found herself thinking how much the girl was like her. Crazy thoughts. She isn’t a mother. She trusts that possibility is truly impossible. Being a woman, she’d know if ever she becomes a mother she’d know.

Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone rings.

“You’re not at the house. Where are you?”

She can't help but be a little snappy, “Hello to you to.”

“Your car is missing. Are you at the club?” Felicity can hear John talking in the background, “We’re heading there next.”

“Oh. Don’t bother we aren’t there.”

“What?”

“The kids and I are not at home or at the club.”

“Where exactly are you three?”

“Well right now the kids are in a ball pit.”

“A ball what?”

“Calm down. I didn’t kidnap your kids.”

“They’re not my kids.”

“Hmm. Whatever. We’re at Starling’s Stars Plaza. At the kid’s dome. The one with the Mouse and Cheese.” She hears him relay where she and his two kids are.

“Fine. John and I are going there. Don’t leave.” He hangs up leaving Felicity to mumble yet again under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tommy Merlyn gets dragged into the mix.


	10. Kid Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets the kids. Oliver still is adamant that they are not his. Felicity continues the babysitting gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we add Thomas Merlyn into the mix as the story is coming to a conclusion. Pretty much anyone who was a part of Oliver's life in Season 1 will get to meet these kids. (There might be a Donna Smoak add into it from Felicity's life.) 
> 
> Then the future and the past kind of meet up. Thank you for reading! Been a blast writing for young Oliver and Felicity.

A card gets his attention while in line for a late morning snack. It’s unusual to be in this part of the city. It isn’t in any of the areas he frequents. Yet, he drove to this little outdoor strip mall. Found a place that offers comfort takeout food. Finding that maybe something other than the coffee and half a slice of toast will help with his spirits this morning. After celebrating his birthday yesterday, a part of him just feels exhausted. The visit of his father spoiling any part of the joyous festivities. It was an awkward night even without the intrusion of a man he’s known his whole life.

Taking the card out from its holder. Thomas Merlyn opens to read the sentiments of someone born in February. _Witty and intelligent. Outgoing person. Smart and attractive. Altruistic. Peace lover. Faithful towards your near and dear ones. Very sensitive. Honest to the core. Loves to spend money. Modest and humble. Creative mind. Dominating personality. Ambitious towards life. Never give up spirit. Good listener. Superstitious. Entertainment lover._ He checks off a few that fit him to a tee and mentally shrugs off the ones that haunt him when he tries to look deeper into himself in the mirror.

Placing the card back he steps forward as the line dwindles. For this time of the day he notes to himself how busy it is. He happens to turn his head to check on his expensive car. Parking halfway up the strip near a kid’s fun time playhouse. Kids have a way of not caring about creating dents in pretty automobiles. His baby Louise. Louie for short has gotten enough sarcastic remarks from his girlfriend. He can’t not express enough to Laurel how much the sleek, high-maintenance, fast ride of his makes he feel ecstatic behind the wheel. He loves that car.

Doing a double take as he watches two men leave their vehicle and head to a child’s venue. That can’t be right. Can it? Why is Oliver entering that fun house? Tommy moves out of line and on autopilot is searching for the answer.

Felicity cleaning up the sitting booth she shared with the kids in her care. She is getting everything ready to go. Oliver and John will be here any moment. It’ll be best not to create any sort of a scene. Wherever Oliver goes there is a good chance it will be caught on film. Felicity doesn’t want the sensitivity of these two kids’ parental issues to be broadcasted for the world to see. They deserve privacy. Oliver now has two kids to raise. Felicity wonders what happened to their mom. Are they runaways? Is there a woman who is going out of her mind searching for her two lost babies? So many questions. No answers. The kids show no relative fear of anyone searching for them.

Holding their shoes up so the kids know it time to leave. Seeing the girl pop her head into the plastic dome just over Felicity. A radiant smile. Felicity can’t help but smile back. A little piece of her jealous at the fact that she’s never had the opportunity to enjoy such an establishment. Looks like so much fun. Moving to follow the girl. No need to keep tabs on little Oliver. The boy is never to far behind his sister.

Hearing the small squeal of happiness. A little body falls into the pit. Soon after a boy follows. He makes no sound, but Felicity can tell he is enjoying himself tremendously.

Felicity says as she places their shoes on a bench, “Alright. I hope you both had a nice time.”

Little Felicity just nods before she bounces up and down unable to hold her excitement. An older Felicity is flabbergasted as she finds herself holding the animated girl in her arms. It is in the next moment that gets her deeply as she places a kiss to the girl’s cheek. An overprotectiveness fills her. She’ll do anything to have this child in her arms keep the bright shine in her eyes.

It is as if she sees herself in this petite honey-toned brunette.

Looking at the boy who has flushed cheeks. He’s placing his shoes on allowing his sister to have a moment of pure happiness with a total stranger. It is weird that both are so opened with her. Well open enough to be vulnerable around her. They trust she won’t hurt them. Of course, Felicity would never hurt them, but they wouldn’t know that. They just met yesterday.

Placing the girl back down. Little Oliver is holding his sister’s shoes. Felicity makes to help the young girl but as expected the eager child tells her and little Oliver about managing on putting on shoes.

It’s little Oliver’s turn to be thankful.

He isn’t as bouncing as his sister. A little more reserved. Felicity can see her Oliver. She cringes just after thinking that. He isn’t hers. She means she can see the boy’s father in him. The strong presence is there. Felicity puts a hand over her mouth as some of what she is thinking comes out in a spoken sense and now she is mortified but the boy doesn’t seem perplexed at the grown woman’s blunder. 

“Thank you very much Ms. Smoak.” He glances at the girl sitting placing the second shoe on and using all her concentration on lopping the lace that he can tell another version of her, “He’ll be the lucky one to be yours one day.”

Felicity can’t believe she heard that right, “Excuse me?”

The moment is broken when her name is called out. A voice that was just the topic of discussion a second ago. The kids are back to each other’s side entertaining themselves by talking about what they loved about the tubes.

“Felicity?”

“I’m over here with the kids.”

It isn’t hard to spot two large men over an array of kids running around. They look so out of place carrying those frowns. As if mere children are their kryptonite.

As Oliver gets closer simply stating in a simple huff, “Why did you leave the house?”

Felicity’s bent up anger is beginning to seep out as she just replies, “I’m sorry. Are you under the impression that I need permission to leave my home?”

“What? Why would you even say that?”

“If I want to take the kids out…”

“Felicity they’re not your kids.”

“No, they’re yours and you think dumping them with me was an easy out.”

“I didn’t think that at all. What is going on with you?”

This little argument has the kids looking on somewhat amused and horrified. It takes a bit of holding his tongue for little Oliver not to just tell these two to shut up and get a room already. He knows. His truly younger self is not ready and would ruin what he has with his wife. Not to mention that Oliver Queen is already in a doomed relationship with Mckenna Hall. The first step is to end that disaster. He turns to his wife who is glued to their 2013 versions.

“This is just like that incident with William in that shop.”

That gets the girl to stop looking at the scene before her as she glances at Oliver with a sense of sorrow.

“There was no reason he couldn’t have gotten the newer model.”

“Honey, after leaving the store with Mia crying. We both agreed that our son needs to appreciate what he already abundantly has.”

“I know. Spoiling him isn’t the answer but his sad face makes it hard for me to say no.”

She hates saying no to new toys. Like William all these new shiny gizmos brings a sort of electrified goosebumps that just so tantalizing.

“Okay both of you. Step aside.” John’s voice cuts through. The man has seen enough and heard plenty. An outsider would think these two were a couple fighting over how to raise their offspring. His focus on the two kids, “You both start marching we are leaving.”

The little girl huffs as she slightly being pushed by her Oliver who is just trying not to cause more of a scene.

“You don’t have to listen to Mr. Meangle’s command. He’s just a brute.”

“Hush honey, lets leave before this scene gets worse.”

Oliver and Felicity are quiet. Barely looking at one another. If not for John’s assertiveness they would still be at each other with really no reason. All over two little kids. 

“How can it get worse?”

“Ollie?”

That has the group halt just before reaching the exit door.

Little Felicity regards her husband with an ‘okay I shouldn’t have asked’ look.

“Tommy what are you doing here?”

“I can same the same thing to you buddy.” Tommy staring at his best friend before looking to Felicity Smoak than to the two kids. Bringing his focus back to Oliver and Felicity, “Is there something you two want to tell me?” Tommy doesn’t exclude John as he says, “You getting babysitting hazard pay?”

“Funny.” John mutters

Just because Thea put these thoughts into her mind and Little Felicity can’t help but make matters worse. If Oldiver and her sweet taller self is in anguish. There is no reason not to spread it around. Breaking her hand free from her husband she catapults towards Tommy Merlyn and says in an endearing tone, “Daddy!”

“What!” Is what is heard among the group.

Tommy has a young girl’s arm wrapped around his leg and all the color from his face is draining out.

Off everyone in that circle. Its little Oliver who goes to pull his girl off his best friend’s pants, “This is not funny.”

“Umm why? Thea says this would be so amusing.”

Pulling her harder, “You’re listening to my teenage sister? Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m a kid. Who knows how long we are stuck here?” Her fingernails grab tighter to Tommy’s pants.

“So, you decide to be my best friend’s kid.” He has his two hands up in question.

“Well duh, I’m your wife. I can’t be a Queen that would make us siblings.”

“That’s it!” The voice is hard. Oliver Queen looking down at both kids. “Oliver go with John now.” The hardness leaves no room for arguing. “Felicity, let go this instance.”

John only having to open the door for the boy as they leave to head to their car.

“I don’t wanna.” Her fingers have yet to loosen their hold. “You sound really scary.”

“Oliver, let me handle her.”

“Fine.” Oliver says as he tries not to look at the woman who he’s beginning to realize influences him.

Tommy unsure what to do. The munchkin pulling on his pants is not something he dares to think would be a scenario for years to come.

“So, two kids.”

“They’re not my kids.”

“Really?” Tommy gives Oliver a doubtful look, “I mean other than this one clinging to me the boy is a carbon copy of you.”

“Let’s talk about this elsewhere.”

“Sure. I’d hate to think the tabloids printing Daddy-O with my picture frame.” Tommy says as he finally bends down and pries the girl’s fingers off what was once creaseless leg pants. “This one has some strong little fingers.”

Felicity watching as the man handles the girl in a smooth fashion. The little girl releasing her hold as he finally carries her upward and holds the child against his chest.

“This one is adorable. Strong resemblance to you, Ms. Smoak.”

“I’m not her mother, unlike Oliver I would know if I became a parent.” Felicity taking the child into her care doesn’t even look back as she leaves the establishment. Leaving Tommy and Oliver to stare at her retreat.

“Oh, burn. Ollie, it seems the mother of your children is…”

“Shut up.”

Felicity Smoak without allowing the men to get a word in is taking the kids to her home again. After putting her foot down and allowing the kids to have a nap. All morning her mind was perplexed on how Oliver could just be so blasé with his kids.

“Felicity, please listen to reason. We should head to the club.”

“Oliver, I may not be a mom, but I know those two are tired. Is there a bed for these two youngsters at the club?”

He doesn’t understand why she is being so stubborn. It isn’t like she doesn’t know the layout of the club, “No. Just a sofa and a chaise.”

“Hmm.” She makes a face at what those two pieces of furniture could have seen at a loud night club. “Then my place is where those two will get some rest.” She can sense he going to say something about her not being their mother, “I know I’m not their mother. I also have empathy. Oliver, they’re kids.”

“They are us.”

“Am I supposed to understand that?”

“I’m going home with you.” He can see the kids seated in the back looking at them. “We’ll talk at your place.” She glances at him. “Let me just go tell John that we’ll all meet up later at the club.”

“Even Tommy?” Oliver shrugs. “What are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll figure it out.”

“How about I take them to my place and John drops you off. It’ll give me time to get the kids settled at least.”

Oliver at this moment glimpses something that just feels right. His little childlike version told him a little about how he fell in love with this woman and finally letting go of a few reservations in such a few hours’ time that he can see why she could be his everything.

“That is a good idea. Thanks Felicity.”

They way Oliver is looking at her. It doesn’t help her somewhat icy resolve she has going on against him. “It’s fine, I better go. I’ll see you soon.” She moves to get into the car. 

“Drive safe.”

Oliver just watches them leave the parking lot and if it wasn’t for Tommy who sees it fit on telling him how taken he is with Felicity.

“It isn’t the right time.”

“No shit. You’re with another woman.”

That gets Oliver to roll his eyes. It doesn’t help that John is just passively listening and sooner rather than later that will get him another dose of reality. 

“Tommy, they’re not my kids.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“It is a lot more complex. If you are truly interested. I’ll text you when to meet us all at the club.”

“Why not now?”

“It seems the kids are exhausted from playing. It’s their nap time.”

“How convenient.” Tommy just laughs.

Oliver doesn’t think it funny at all and gazing at John the man is beyond over these kids running their lives.

“Fine. I’ll see you later.”

Felicity ushers the children into her home. They just walk in as nothing happened. Comfortably making themselves at home.

She is doing her best to drown out the screams in her head. How can she be involving herself deeper into Oliver Queen’s affairs? Be so out of the loop. It is crazy that she’s took charge and brought them back into her home.

No experience with kids. Here she is hosting two. If Oliver were a good father, he would have taken them back into his plush home and let the kids unwind there.

“Big Felicity?”

Felicity shakes herself from her inner struggle.

“Yes, Oliver?”

“Is everything alright? You have the crinkle on your forehead, the one that says you’re super anxious.”

Felicity unconsciously touches her forehead as she tells the boy she is fine.

“She’s thinking of big Oliver.” The little girl sitting down observing her continues. “He probably said the wrong thing.”

“He did?” The boy doesn’t look to happy, “Forgive him. He’s a little obtuse at times.”

The girl carries on, “We know he cares very deeply for you.”

The woman before them doesn’t encourage this insane conversation topic any further. If she didn’t know better, they seem to like her too much. She isn’t a fool so the alternative is they’re trying to scope her relationship with their father.

“Alright let’s get you both comfortable. You need a nap.”

The kids don’t argue as they’re led to her room.

“Okay, while your both napping. Going to do a least a load of laundry.” This way they’ll both have some fresh clothes for latter.

Oliver has had to be patient. It has been a long 12 hours. It’s time to talk to Felicity. For one, clue her in that those kids aren’t his in the biologically sense. He remembers a small conversation with the youngsters on how they feel the effects of being young. Other than their memories that are fully intact. Little Oliver and Felicity will act like kids their age. His younger counterparts are truly childlike. 

“You sure you don’t need me as backup?”

“I’ll be fine John.”

“Sure, but Felicity is under the impression that those two are your kids.”

“I know.”

“How are you going to spring this new info on her?”

“I’m just going with the truth.”

John just him a dire expression, “Oh yea that will do the trick.”

“Felicity is brilliant. She’ll understand and believe me.”

“Hmmm. She may be smart but she isn’t just anyone Oliver. She cares for you.”

“I know.” Oliver looks at his bodyguard, “John, I know.” Oliver doesn’t add that little girl is her. John’s heard that already. He also doesn’t mention that what they both now know. Felicity Smoak one day becomes his bride. He hasn’t said anything to John on how he feels about that. Right now, his life is a mess.

“Good luck.” John says that as he looks at the man who can be so clueless at times when it comes to anything not Hood related. He waits until the door opens and the man disappears inside.

“Oliver, come in.” Felicity waves goodbye to John before he pulls out. “No John?”

“No. thought it be best if we talked alone.” He’s looking around and the kids aren’t visible to him.

“They’re in my room.” She points to the large window, “Too much light to get them to properly get any rest.”

He notices the empty bags and some clothes lying around the table and the shears in her hand, “What is all this?”

“We went shopping. Got them a few things. You’re welcome by the way.” Seeing he doesn’t understand what she is inferring to makes her huff, “For getting your kids some stuff they needed.”

“Oh, thanks I’ll reimburse you.”

“You bet you will. I can’t believe you are okay parading them around without doing the least possible parental thing for them. Oliver the little girl had no shoes.”

He watches her go back to what she must have been doing before he got here. Clipping the price tags off the merchandise.

“I’m going to wash some of their new clothes.”

Oliver states what he knows is true as her caring actions indicate, “You’ve taken to them.”

“They’re adorable.” Moving the garments to a basket, “You can’t hide them forever.”

Taking the basket from her. He doesn’t want to add to the illusion he is their father so he just states, “Lead the way.” The walk is short just off the back to a small setup where there is a washer and dryer. He holds the basket as she pulls the small apparel pieces into the washer.

“You have a nice home here. Very bright. Very you.”

Felicity thanks him. She knows he is just being polite. She likes her place. Its her home and she’s proud of what she’s acquired. Her taste is her own.

He decides to ease into talking about the kids, “The little girl is something else.”

“She is so sweet. Has amazing eyes.”

Oliver nods as he takes the opportunity to study the woman now viewing him. The space they’re in isn’t huge. Merely big enough for them both to stand in.

“That little girl is you. Something about time travel” He softly tries to add, “They aren’t our kids. Even though they’ve mentioned in the near future we do have some kids of our own.”

That gets a reaction. He doesn’t know if its good or bad. Her eyes are scrutinizing his. Trying to figure out some sort of angle.

“Oliver, that is crazy talk.”

Felicity doesn’t end it there she goes on a tirade. No way is she a mother. It gets him to tell her how it feels to negate being a parent because he’s been doing that for a few hours straight. Finally, Oliver can pinpoint the moment she starts to believe him.

“It does sound nuts. I mean your little future counterpart even mentioned we’ll one day have some alien friends.”

If talking about them one day having kids is farfetched. Meaning they become a couple. Aliens exist. Time traveling kids that are them. It all sounds outrageous.

“Time travel, kids, alien friends?”

“I know. Crazy right?”

It may be the tight quarters as the little room barely fits them both. Neither really wanting to step out. There is a lot of information being tossed around. None verified.

“Okay let say they aren’t your kids.” There is a sense of relief in saying that. Not the if Oliver had a child it would be a problem. That isn’t it. It is just hoping if he were a parent, he’d take initiative to be proactive in his child’s life.

He wants to say in the last 12 hours if they’re not hers he can’t imagine any other child but instead responds, “They’re not.”

“Okay. How? Why are they here?”

“That is what I’ve been trying to get at, but it seems they’ve been on a kid adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: More Tommy and add his girlfriend into the mix. Answers soon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked!


End file.
